Halo: Guardian of the Luminous Key
by soulguard
Summary: Side Story. Humanity has been reborn, but the Ark must be kept secret and safe. Now, one Reclaimer must uncover her destiny and take up the legacy that has been passed down for Thousands of years. The Saga continues.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is a side story based on my "Side Trilogy "... so yeah, a side story to a side story. lol. Anyway, it still fits well into the Halo-verse, but pay close attention to the time frame. This is not the future... this is based at the dawn of the Egyptian Old Dynasty. If you've read "If I Were Your Hero" then you will notice that Bitran and Litran are referenced. Enjoy.  
**

**Soulguard  
**

* * *

"**The Guardian of the Luminous Key"**  
By _Soulguard_

**Northern Africa: 3120 BC**

Sunset had long passed and the chill of the nighttime air brushed through the hilly plains. A group of men had been fallowing a mysterious woman for several minutes; holding their torches and chattering loudly. They were drunk, but none the less they had a purpose in stalking her. She was new to the area, a woman that they had never seen before, at least not in their town. She had an alarming beauty, an unnatural female structure and a voice that could honor the gods. She was worth following. She was a woman that any man would want to claim, but she was wild and untouchable.

"She almost broke my jaw." A large burly man whimpered as he rubbed his wounded face.

"If you weren't so fat, we could have caught her by now." A thin, young man from the head of the pack laughed. His insult chained through the group of six men and they all laughed in return.

"Yes, Jacob, you find it amusing, but it was not you she struck." The large man returned. His long beard and ample belly was proof of his wealth, and he was honoring his friends for helping him build an additional room upon his large home. He was a wealthy and powerful man, and could have his taste of any woman he chose, yet he chose to chase a mystery. "I will have her. Her strength alone excites me. No woman has ever turned away from me."

Jacob shook his head in protest as he led the group by torch light. "You have everything a man could want, Isaiah; farms, many wives, a large home, even the ear of the Pharaoh. We were having a good time, enjoying the wine and relaxing after our last day of work. And now you drag us out into the chill of night and chase this woman."

Isaiah stormed to the front of the pack, "You didn't see her. She was radiant."

"And she nearly took your head off." Another man laughed, causing an uproar of laughter.

"You can all laugh, but a woman of strength is a woman I will have lead my household. She will be my first wife."

"And you think that Sarah will accept that? She has been your first wife for three years, and she will not let you bring in another to replace her. Not to mention your other wives will protest as well. They will not let a strange woman come in and immediately take the reigns as first wife. They'd kill her first." Jacob spoke truly, as he always did, but Isaiah tossed up his hands in protest, unconcerned about his wives.

The men crossed a small hill and came upon a small camp of three relaxing Camels and two wagons. An open campfire burned in the center, but there was no one in sight.

"There is no one guarding this camp?" Isaiah whispered as the group stopped several yards away.

"It would appear so, but the woman's trail led us here. Perhaps it is hers."

The group cautiously walked into the camp and looked into the wagons, "Supplies. Food, water and clothing. They are filled with supplies."

Jacob walked closer to one of the Camels and gently patted the back of its out stretched neck. "They are healthy, and well taken care of. Perhaps she intends to cross the desert with these supplies."

"There are many bandit camps in the wastelands, perhaps she is one of them." Isaiah smiled. "I will tame this female bandit. Then I will take her away from the harsh life of living in the desert."

There was a rustling sound on the edge of the camp, and the men jumped up to see what it was. From the brush walked a tall woman, dressed in a tattered dress that hung loosely to her ankles. Her hair was dark, and her skin was as brown as any Egyptian's would be. She approached the men, uncaringly as she pulled her garment from her face, revealing the subtle beauty that had captivated Isaiah. The men were left speechless; mostly.

"Tell me woman." Jacob demanded as he stepped closer to the tall and physically impressive woman. "What gave you the right to touch my friend? You dishonor yourself by striking him."

The woman glared into Jacob's eyes, unaffected by his words, "He touched me first." Her voice was soft, and soothing. He could tell immediately that she was young.

"Where is your man? Why are you out here alone?" Jacob continued his interrogation as Isaiah quickly approached the two of them.

"Whoever your man might be, I will pay him handsomely to own you." Isaiah feverishly blurted.

"And I told you that I will have nothing to do with you." Her words were to the point, and she showed no respect for the men around her. "Leave my camp."

Jacob was becoming irritated at the woman's lack of respect, "You will answer my questions. Now!"

The young woman, stood tall and glared at Jacob scornfully. "Do you think I shall answer you because I am a woman? Or do you think I should answer you because I'm afraid of you?"

Jacob didn't back down. "You'll answer me because I asked."

Isaiah intervened. "Don't concern yourself with my friend, Jacob. He is stubborn and very questioning. He always needs to know the answers to things. Please, come and talk with me. I will make you an offer to be my wife; my first wife."

The woman ignored Isaiah's plea and focused on Jacob. "You're slightly taller than me, strong and a hard worker. You are rather handsome as well." The woman smiled shyly toward Jacob, and Isaiah felt slightly cheated. "I have no man but my father. I am here alone, because I am traveling. I have answered your questions, now be gone." She turned and walked away from Jacob, stroking the fire in her camp as she brushed one of the Camel's ears.

"Women do not travel alone…" Jacob began to speak, but Isaiah brushed passed him.

"I can give you shelter for the night. There is no need to stay in these hills. I can provide food, water and a hot bath."

"No." She stormed as she sat close to the fire. "Go away."

Isaiah frowned harshly, the words burning into his mind. "Come with me as a guest…" he quickly pulled out a knife he had strapped to his belt. "… or as a slave." The other four men walked closer to the woman, and Jacob watched as she stood to her feet.

"A threat?" She questioned.

"An option." Isaiah sternly stated. The woman stepped closer to Isaiah, her fists clinched and an emotionless gaze upon her face.

"Get out of my camp."

"Grab her!" Isaiah shouted to the men. They charged. The first man gasped as the woman's long and muscular leg kicked upward, and her foot connected with his face. Her loose skirt flipped up, revealing well toned legs as she stepped into the kick. The man was forced back as she planted the back of his head into the sand.

Another man gripped her arm, and she easily slipped free. She grabbed the man's outstretched arm and flipped him over her shoulder. As the man crumbled to the ground she quickly kicked him in the scr0tum, ensuring that he wouldn't be standing up too soon. The other two men paused and stepped away.

"What are you doing?" Isaiah screamed. "Get her! I will have her!"

"Get her yourself." One of the men shouted.

"Leave her be." Jacob intervened. "She has bested two of you, Isaiah. I doubt that she is afraid of your tiny blade. Lick your wounds and go home to your wives." Isaiah huffed and sheathed his knife.

He helped one of the men to his feet and glared at the woman. "Be gone by tomorrow, or I will have the Pharaoh's guards punish you, and then have you stoned." Isaiah, and his four men, staggered out of the camp and into the darkness beyond.

Jacob looked to the woman, "I would take his threat seriously, if I were you. What is your name?"

"Still questioning me?" She returned to her resting place beside one of the Camels. She seemed unaffected by the quick scuffle.

"There aren't many women that are trained as soldiers."

"Shouldn't you be going with your friends?"

"I can catch up to them. Your name?"

"Elena."

"What tribe are you from?"

"I can not say. My tribe is a great distance away, and we like to keep to ourselves."

"Are you a bandit?" Jacob crept closer, and crouched beside Elena, but didn't sit.

"No."

"Why do you travel?"

"Why are you questioning me so much? Go join your friends." She stood to her feet and glared down at Jacob. "Or do you have another reason for being here?"

Jacob stood to his feet and began to back away from Elena. "Isaiah was right about you. You are remarkably beautiful; yet very guarded. It would be best if you learned how to deal with men, or you will find yourself in deep trouble someday. In this world, woman respect men, and obey. But I will let you be. Perhaps our paths will cross again." He turned and walked out of the camp as Elena returned to her resting position. As Jacob crossed the hill, he watched as Isaiah and his men slowly began to make their way back toward town and ran to join them.

- - - - - - - -

The sun was slowly rising behind her as she rode into the desert. The heat of the day would soon be upon her, but she had years of experience in the heat and knew how to handle it. The Camels were well fed and hydrated, meaning they could go for days without drink, something a horse could never accomplish in such a harsh wasteland.

She guided her small caravan to the top of a dune and gazed into the distance. Sand stretched as far as her eyes could see, in an ocean of yellow and orange. She reached into the satchel hanging at the side of her Camel and pulled out a small compass. It had been a gift from her father, and it took him many days to explain how the magical item worked. In all of her studies and travels, she had never seen anything like it. Her father said that no one else should be allowed to see it, hold it or know of it. It was one of many secrets she had to keep.

She removed her headdress, and pulled up a necklace from between her breasts. It was the oldest keepsake of her tribe, given to her by her mother, and it sparkled wonderfully. The necklace was a tiny pink crystal no larger then her thumb, yet she had been entrusted with it and had to protect it at all costs.

She held it over the compass and stared at it deeply as she focused on the image of her home. Thoughts of her father, her mother and her ancestors, flushed across her mind. The pink crystal began to glow, and then reshape itself in her hand. It changed from the image of a simple unshaped crystal, and into a perfect pink diamond. The compass began to spin, rotating faster and faster, but then suddenly stopped. The crystal then jerked her hand aggressively toward the compass and pointed to the symbol of south. The glow faded and the crystal returned to its original shape. The needle on the compass then pointed in the direction of north, and Elena turned it accordingly. She was headed in the right direction.

She dropped the necklace back into her blouse and pocketed the compass into the satchel. She would be home in two days, after spending three months of traveling and understanding the world. It was now time for the next Reclaimer to return to her duties. It would soon be time to begin her training and understanding of what a Reclaimer was. And then to begin her life long duty of guarding the Ark.

- - - - - - - -

**Northern Africa: 3119 BC**

Sweat dripped from her brow as she crumbled to her knees. Elena gasped for air, calming her accelerated heartbeat. She lowered her head, and let her hair fall over end. She was exhausted unlike anytime in her life. The dry mountain air and the temperate humidity were not helping her to breathe any easier.

"Stand, Elena. If you can't hold your stamina, then you will never be able to fight an army alone." The voice's location was unknown, but it was clearly a man's voice. It echoed off the cliff walls as Elena slowly stood to her feet. She tossed her hair back and whipped her brow with her already soaked sleeve. She picked up her discarded head guard and adjusted the belt of her training armor. She wrapped a simple cloth mask across her face and placed the helmet upon her head.

The armor was made of layered leather, strapped across her chest, arms and legs. The helmet was somewhat more protective. Made of bronze, the head guard covered only the top and back of Elena's head, and buckled at the chin. It was heavy, but with her inherited inner strength she was unaffected by it.

She stood in the center of a dead end path and waited. Behind her was tall cliff side wall with a red X placed in its center.

"Remember, child, balance is nothing without foresight. Strength is useless without a clear mind."

She cleared her mind, focused on her posture and lifted her staff. It was about to begin, and the rumble of footsteps added to her eagerness. She was tired, frustrated and hungry. She had been doing these exercises for the past three days, and she had failed each time. All day training was what the he called it. These numerous exercises would tax her mind, body, and spirit. She would learn to defend her ground or fail as a Reclaimer.

Elena watched the path ahead of her, waiting for the soldiers to enter her territory. None of the men knew that she was a woman otherwise the results might have been different. Elena's armor concealed her figure and the mask covered her facial features; all the men could see was her eyes. The first man charged around the corner in full stride, followed by ten more. They were twenty yards away and closing fast.

She had done this drill ten times over the past three days, and each attempt had made her more nervous. Her stamina was running low and eventually she was going to fail. She took a hesitant step backwards and brushed against the rock wall. She had forgotten that there was nowhere to run to, she was in a dead in path deep within the mountain.

"Face them or fail!" The old man's voice echoed off the cliff walls. Elena obeyed and remembered the objective. She stepped forward. "Defend your ground. That is all you have to do." It sounded easy enough, but it was harder then it looked. The men were given instructions to do whatever it took to touch the wall behind the guardian. They had to touch the X and hold on for three seconds.

The first man dived toward the wall, his hand outstretched. Elena spun her staff and cracked the man across the back, slamming him into the ground with enough force to make him black out instantly. Elena knew she was too close to the wall, so she ran forward and met the charging men head on. Three men fell at her feet as she tripped them with a backhanded swing. Two men try to go around her, but felt the solid end of the staff crash into their faces. One man grabbed Elena in a forward bear-hug, and she kneed him in the groin, grabbed him by the arm and swung him into a group of men that were trying to sneak passed. The men crumbled into the wall and moaned in agony as their partner slammed into them.

The first wave was over, they had been defeated, but Elena knew what was coming next. This was the part she feared. The first wave of men retreated, holding their wounds and pride as they fled, but once they parted from the path, six men wearing armor entered into the path. They unsheathed their weapons and raced toward Elena. She felt a since of panic at their appearance. Each time she faced the armed opponents their level of skill would increase. She barely escaped the last duel without injury, and these men looked as though they were soldiers; better skilled then the last group of armed men she fought.

The men attacked in two's. The first two men altered their attack, swinging their swords aggressively. Elena parried the first swings with her staff, kicked out one of the men's legs and stabbed her staff into the chest of the other. The man caught the barrel end of the staff in the center of his chest, and with Elena's strength he was propelled backwards into two other men. The three men crumbled backwards, but the two men simply pushed their wounded comrade to the side and continued their charge.

Three more men raced to Elena's side, surrounding her. She could tell that they were working together, as she watched one of the men round around them. He was running for the wall while the other men held her back. The man was getting close to the wall, and the three men were about to attack; she had to do something. She extended the staff outward, between one of the men's legs and lifted. The man rolled backwards, holding his crotch as he fell. Elena then planted the staff into the ground and vaulted over the wounded man. She kicked out just as the first man planted his hand on the X.

For one second he held on to the wall, but from above he felt Elena's full weight crash down on his shoulder. The man was pinned against the wall, gasped as the air exploded from his lungs and then crumbled to the ground in pain. Elena spun on her heal, and blocked two of the swordsman as they stabbed their blades at her. She punched one of the men, but the other was able to get in a clean hit. His blade grazed across her side, in the opening of her leather armor, and she winced in pain. She forearmed the man's sword hand, knocking the blade from his arm, and then kicked him in the chest. He fell backward and stumbled away to regroup. They all began to regroup and Elena thought she had a moment to catch her breath, but one of the men had snuck up beside her while she fought. His sword crashed down upon the back of her helmet with just enough force to snap the chin strap.

The helmet tumbled to the ground and the blow stunned Elena into a dizzying stagger. Her vision blurred and she fell to her knees. Her hair fell forward and her mask fell off. All of the men gasped at the sight of the woman kneeling before them.

"A woman!" The man stated as he hovered above her. "How dare you… a woman, how dare you take on a man's role in a fight."

"You were paid to touch the wall. Do not concern yourself with who guards it." The man's voice echoed loudly into the path.

The soldier looked up into the sky, looking in all directions to find the source of the man's words. "You paid us, yes, and a bonus to any man that can hold on to the wall. But you make us face a woman? No woman shall ever be better then me in battle!" He lifted his blade and stabbed downward at Elena's back. She rolled clear as the blade stabbed into the sandy ground. She kicked the man and he flew to the side.

As she stood to her feet, Elena saw that two men were holding on to X upon the wall. She had lost.

"It is done. You men may claim your prize."

"No. I will not stand for this." The defeated soldier screamed as he stood. His blade was in mid swing and cut across Elena's chest. She had relaxed and didn't expect another attack. "Defeated by a woman? I can not live with this shame!" Elena fell backwards. The brunt of the swords slash was taken by the leather armor, but she still shed some blood. Elena reached out for her staff, but another man kicked it away. She attempted to stand, but another man kicked her into the ground.

She was exhausted, could barely focus and was no match for the men at this point. If she had a moment to catch her breath she could have fought back, but there was nothing she could do. Her arms ached, her side muscles were cramping from the earlier cut she received, and she was still dizzy from the blow to the back of her head.

The man hovered over Elena and glared at her with a cold hatred. "Punishment for this act is death, woman!" He raised his sword and stabbed it downward at Elena's neck. But his arm stopped in mid swing as someone tightly gripped his arm.

"She is my daughter, and you have broken your word." An aged man stated from behind the swordsman. The old men held on to the soldier's sword arm with one hand and looked to each of the men with detest. "You three men have doomed you all."

"And you are an affront to the gods!" The soldier roared. "You train your daughter for combat…" The soldier's words were quickly cut off as he gasped; the old man snapped his neck instantly. He gripped the sword from the soldier's hand and with two blindingly quick swings he decapitated the two other men that had attacked Elena. He then looked to the three men that had watched.

One of the men began to back away from the blood shed, and dropped his sword. "I obeyed your rules. I wish only to leave…" He was cut off in my sentence as the old man threw the sword into the man's chest. Blood stained the rock wall behind him. The other two men panicked and ran toward the old man, their swords held high over their heads.

The old man turned to face them. Without regard for his own safety, he simply grabbed them both by the arms, twisted them until their shoulder dislocated, took one of the swords and killed them both in cold blood. He tossed the blade to the ground and walked toward Elena as she slowly stood to her feet.

She knew her father was skilled in combat, but she had never seen him in combat. "Why did you kill them?" She looked to the three men that had not attacked her.

"They came together, and surely they would have told someone about what happened here." The old man towered over Elena's impressive height, and for a man of his age he was still in excellent physical condition. "You understand that we must keep everything we do a secret. I would have spared them had they not known your identity."

Elena pressed her hand to her bleeding side. "Then, it was my fault… for failing you."

"Yes." He simply replied. "You failed today, but you will succeed in the future. This was a learning experience, my child. The men of this world will not respect you, even if you posses great strength."

Elena and her father walked from the bloody grounds of the path, and as they exited the rocky cliff area they saw the camps where the men had been staying. Elena's father had invited hundreds of men to come and seek the prize, and many men had come to test their strength and claim the gold pieces that he had promised.

He turned to Elena, "Gather your equipment and go home. Mother will tend to your wounds. I will go and pay these men and tell them we are done."

"You won't kill them?"

"No. They do not know what has happened."

"I do not understand why there must be so much secrecy father."

"You will in time."

"What about the bodies of the men you killed?"

"As we speak, the bodies are being taken care of. There is more to our tribe than you can learn in one year, Elena. There are the Watchmen, those who watch over us and 'clean up' our mistakes."

Elena looked back into the path, to see if she could see anyone, and sure enough she saw a man gazing back at her from the path she had just left. The man was shrouded in a full covering robe and his face was also covered in a hood, and around his neck hung a simple circler medallion.

"They are the Watchmen." Elena's father stated. "They are the tribe that watches over all of Egypt, to be sure that no one talks of the Reclaimers or of the Ark. Our tribes span the world, Elena. No matter where you go, they will watch you. You are the chosen, and you still have much to learn." He patted her on the shoulder and began to walk away.

"Are they like us? Strong?"

"No. They are normal, but they were born of our tribe. Watchmen are those who are born within our tribe, but can not fight. Go home and take care of yourself."

Elena tossed her supplies on to her camel and mounted it. She held on to her side as blood continued to flow, but luckily their campsite was close, and her mother would tend to her wounds.

- - - - - - - -

Night had come upon the campsite and it was time for everyone to rest, but while the others milled away and prepared to sleep, Elena was dealing with the wounds of yet another day of training. Her body still ached and her wounds were still being tended to. Her tent was filled with the scented smoke of aroma incense. Elena lay bare on her stomach as her mother and nurse maid tended to her wounds. Elena folded her arms under her chin and played blankly with the pink necklace she wore. After stitching the wound, the nurse maid left the tent and Elena's mother began to massage her daughter's exhausted muscles with warmed oils.

"Mom, why is this stone so precious and magical?" She held it to her nose and bounced it off playfully.

"I've told you the story many times, Elena. You know why." Her mother sighed as she massaged Elena's calves.

"You've told me where it came from, how to use it, but never why it is special." Elena dropped the necklace and laid her head down upon her forearms.

"Oh? Perhaps you are not ready for that." She chuckled. "The Luminous Key will present itself to you, when you present yourself before the Ark."

"When will I see the Ark?"

"When you are ready. And believe me when I say, the longer you wait, the better."

Elena sighed softly as she peered through the tent drapes and into the camp. "You and father have been Reclaimers for more then a hundred and fifty years. You have so much knowledge of the past. Yet, I feel that you are not sharing everything with me."

"You are only twenty-one, Elena. Most of the knowledge you seek can not be given to you at this point."

"Why?"

Elena's mother sighed deeply. "Do you remember the story of Lilith?"

"Yes mom." Elena sighed in return. "She was the first child of Litran and Bitran, the first born child of our tribe. Yet she grew up and did not wish to become a Reclaimer. She trained with her father and mother but when it was time to take over for them, she chose not to. Instead, she turned on her family and told outsiders where to find the Ark. Because of her Litran and Bitran had to move the Ark. It was the Second Movement of our Tribe."

"And what did you learn from that story?" Her mother questioned as she began to rub Elena's shoulders.

Elena recalled what her father had told her many years ago, the true meaning of the Lilith's tale. "Trust no one."

"Say it again, but this time, say it as if you were me."

Elena thought on these words and slowly repeated the phrase, "Trust… no … one. Because of Lilth's folly, you must be cautious, even of your own child."

Her mother stopped massaging Elena as she thought on this. "Yes. I love you with all my heart, Elena, but if we are to survive as a race… as a species, we must not let anyone find the Ark until the time is right. And until me and your father both agree, we will not reveal the location of the Ark to you."

Elena closed her eyes and let the words, and her mother's relaxing massage, sink into her. She didn't understand the secrecy behind the Ark, the Luminous Key and of being a Reclaimer. What could be so important about the Ark and Key, that it would make her tribe go through thousands of years of isolation and secrecy?

- - - - - - - -

**Nile River West Coast  
Eastern Sahara Desert: 3117 BC  
Southern Crest of Egyptian Territory**

"… so it is this day that we accept you, my daughter. May you guard the Ark and the Luminous Key until the next chosen successor comes forth." Elena's mother had never been so proud. Her daughter stood radiant on the river bank of the Nile, while the Watchmen branded her with a tattoo upon the center of her forehead. It was a new custom, a mark of true devotion to the protection of the Ark, the Key and the future of humanity. From this moment on Elena would spend one year within the Ark, learning everything there is to know about being a Reclaimer, where humanity began, and what the Ark was. After one year she would emerge from the Ark with all the knowledge she was seeking. And she would also train; train to fight an enemy unlike anything she could fathom.

The small tattoo upon her forehead was complete, and Elena stepped away from the river and smiled to her mother and father. The tattoo was sore but it wasn't enough to distract her from the enjoyment of the day. Upon a simple glimpse the tattoo was small and resembled a pyramid, but a closer inspection would clearly show that it represented much more. Unique symbols dotted the tiny tattoo, and words that only their tribe would understand.

Elena's father stepped forward and smiled lovingly into his daughter's eyes. "We will be leaving shortly, are you sure that you wish to do this? Once we arrive at the Ark there will be no turning back. Only the Reclaimers know the exact location of the Ark, not even the Watchmen are permitted to follow."

"Yes father, I am ready. I have been waiting for this my whole life." Elena smiled happily as the entire tribe celebrated around the river's edge. There were dozens of her family members watching; including her eldest brothers and sisters. Of her family, Elena was the only one that was born with a pure bloodline, and she was the youngest. Elena walked to them all, hugging and kissing each of them lovingly. It would be many years before she would see them again. After the goodbyes, Elena with her mother and father and a select few of the Watchmen, began their journey to the Ark.

As they departed the area two Watchmen greeted each other in a soft hug, and secretly whispered to each other, "The plans are set."

"When they are clear of the area, kill the family starting with the oldest child. We will follow them and find the Ark, and then we will deal with the mother and father."

- - - - - - - -

**Mount Sinai Basin  
3117 BC**

Elena, with her mother and father, dismounted their camels and gazed into the side of the cliff. The air was cold and damp, and the stars were washed away by a thick nighttime fog. They had not been traveling long; two days by land, they then crossed the Gulf of Suez near the Red sea, and another two days on land. Elena had been to many surrounding areas but never had she seen such a place. The mountains all around seemed eerily black during the late hours of the night, and with numerous outcroppings. Many valley's and hills surrounded several peeks, and the region was unpopulated; void of nearly all human life. They walked further in, toward what appeared to be the tallest of the mountains.

"Father, where are we?" Elena asked as she gazed around the valley.

"We are here." He simply stated.

"But surely we are still within Egypt's Reach?"

Elena's mother turned to her, "Yes. Where better to keep something important, then under the nose of those that would look for it."

Elena smirked at this and then looked back over her shoulder; something was bothering her. "Father…"

"I know." He simply added. "It is unlike the Watchmen to follow us this far. They were to remain at the Red Sea."

"Perhaps the rumor was true." Elena's mother sighed softly to herself. "To believe that the Watchmen would do such a thing."

"What? What is happening…" Elena curiously mumbled.

Elena's father spoke up. "We were warned by the head's of several Watchmen tribes that some of their brothers are not content with being mere Watchmen. After all these years of protecting the secrecy of the Reclaimers and the Luminous Key, they have begun to want more involvement. The elder Watchmen attribute this to the youth. I do not know their intent, but they know the punishment for coming near the Ark."

"There was a time when wondering tribes would nest at the base of this mountain, but they would move on." Elena's mother spoke. "I would watch them come and go. There is a difference between coming near the Ark and looking for it."

Elena then added, "Those that search for the Ark must die if they come to close."

Her father embraced her lovingly. "This is as far as we will go. From here, you are on your own. If we go any further, I fear the Watchmen will learn of its location."

Her mother then hugged her and kissed her on the cheek, "Head toward the southern side of the mountain, you will see two boulders sitting side by side. Climb across these boulders and climb directly to the top of the mountain. Then you will feel it, the Luminous Key will guide you from there."

"They are coming." Elena's father added. "Go. We will deal with them."

"No, I will not let you fight them alone." Elena gripped her sword, but her father stayed her hand.

"You have excelled beyond both me and your mother, fighting these Watchmen will be pointless for you. Go. We will be fine." Elena hesitated. She looked to the hilly path as the watchmen lit their torches and stampeded toward them. She quickly counted twenty flames, but the sound of the camels made it clear that there were more.

She gripped her father's hand and released him as she turned toward the hill. She flung her bag over her shoulder and sprinted toward the south of the mountain.

"No matter what, my dear, do not come back!" Elena heard her mother's words, and as much as she wanted to stop and go back to them, she had to go on. Her pace was fast, her heart was steady, and even with an eighty pound bag on her back, she moved quickly. She rounded the mountain and could no longer hear the battle being waged around her father and mother.

She stopped. She wanted to go back. She looked up and saw the two boulders, clearly marking her path to the top. She didn't want to leave her parents, not like this. She took one step forward and climbed the mountain.

- - - - - - - -

Elena tumbled down the cave entrance in complete darkness. She had lost her footing and her focus. It had taken her nearly two hours to scale the mountain, and she was worried about her mother and father. Was this really worth it? Was being a Reclaimer truly worth the sacrifice? There was no doubt that her mother and father could fend off an army of the weak Watchmen, but not knowing what had happened was more than enough to drive her insane.

She gathered her bag and looked out of the cave entrance; only the stars of the night shined above. She couldn't see anything and was afraid to light a torch for fear of someone seeing the blaze. She turned and faced the darkness of the cave ahead and continued to walk down the path. It was a very steep decline and she held on to the wall as she went. Her chest became warm and she rubbed the area between her breasts and felt the lump of the crystal. It was glowing. She pulled it from her blouse and held it outward. A beam of light shined directly from the crystal, and the walls began to glow with a strange writing that she could barely understand. She reached out and touched it and it faded away.

"The bloodline." She whispered, identifying the words. She took the crystal's sharp edge and made a small cut across her finger. A small bead of blood formed and she wiped it on the wall. The strange letters began to glow again, this time leading her further down the path. She followed the path for several minutes until she arrived at a door. She didn't know how far down she had been walking, but she could no longer see the top of the cave. The door began to glow, radiating with its own light source. It was made of some form of metal Elena had never seen and the door parted before her. Steam hissed from its sides and within the door was the strangest thing she had ever seen. A suite of Armor stood before her, as if placed upon the statue of a man or woman. It was dented, scarred and had clearly been worn by someone long ago. She stepped into the door and could see several paths leading throughout. Tunnels made of metal and softer materials.

_"Welcome Reclaimer."_ A voice pronounced as she entered. _"I have been expecting you."_

"Who… who said that?" The doors sealed behind her and light began to erupt all around. The source of light did not come from a flame, but from small balls that looked like miniature suns. They glowed brightly and Elena shielded her eyes so that they could adjust.

_"I am the Ark's Artificial Intel… forgive me. I mean to say, that I am the voice of the Ark."_

Elena pulled her hands down from her eyes and looked around. Her vision had adjusted and before her was the internal structure of several large rooms, hallways, and glowing lights, but the source of the voice was still a mystery.

"This is the Ark?"

"Yes. And you are the newest Chosen Reclaimer, given the task of protecting it from those that would want to activate it. You have a great deal of learning, and training ahead of you. Please, follow the lights upon the wall and I will show you were you will rest, eat, study, and train."

- - - - - - - -

One year passed.

The knowledge and training within the Ark had transformed Elena into something she did not comprehend. She now understood her mother and father's caution. The things she had learned; the history of humanity, the Forerunners, the Gods, the betrayal of the Law Keepers, the disappearance of the Founders and the worst thing of all… the Flood. It took her months to simply believe it all, but the ship's computer made it abundantly clear. The Ark was more than a ship, it was the life of the galaxy and the central control system to the most powerful weapon ever created; Halo.

Elena knew that she was no longer the young and naïve girl she once was. Her parents were right, the truth made her understand the importance of protecting the Ark and the Luminous Key. She even knew what the Key was really called; the Ship Core.

She lay in her cot, gazing at the ceiling while a computer terminal at her side replayed the last journal of Litran, General of the Reclaimer army. She was the strongest of the human's warriors, and an inspiration to Elena. She pressed a button on the terminal and the recording stopped; it was the only source of entertainment she had. She stood from the cot and a voice sounded in the room.

_"Good morning Elena. How was your rest?"_

"Sufficient." Elena bluntly stated.

_"Wonderful. Being sufficient is more than enough for you take on the task ahead."_ Elena gripped the pants she had grown accustomed to wearing. The material was durable, easy to clean and provided an excellent range of motion. She had found several pairs of them in the ships lockers. Once again she had to adjust the size. Her training on the ship had increased her muscle and waist line considerably.

_"Ah, I should inform you that today is your one year anniversary. Like all the other Reclaimers before you, today is your last day of training and studying."_

A small smile crept upon Elena's face. "Really?"

_"Why yes. I would not lie about such a thing."_ Elena cheered happily and quickly dressed. _"Today we will complete one last duel against the Constructors. This will test your speed and stamina. They do not have weapons, per-se, but their welding beams will give you a nasty burn."_

"Yeah, I remember." Elena stated as she rubbed her butt. During her last exercise against the constructors one of them got a lucky shot.

_"The training area is ready, you may…"_ The computer went silent.

"What's wrong?"

_"I have detected activity beyond the exit. According to previous Reclaimer training Rituals, no one should be here." _

"You're right." Elena grabbed her weapons and raced through the ship. After several moments she arrived at the door. She placed her hand on the helmet of the Reclaimer armor, knowing that it was the Armor of Litran. She had hopped to wear the armor someday, but as she learned more and more about the Ark's power systems, she learned that the armor's power cells had died many years ago. Now, it was only a symbol of what the warriors of old use to wear. Elena pulled on her custom tailored environment suit and helmet. Unlike the Reclaimer armor of old, this was not a powered suit, nor did it enhance any of her abilities. It was made of lightweight materials, was flexible and stronger then any blade. It had two long flowing capes that fell from the back of her shoulders to the base of her knees. It was a nice addition to the armor and when she moved it made her appear to have wings. She gripped a sword in her hand, slid it into a holster on her back, picked up a long metal spear and parted the exterior door of the ship.

Without hesitation she sprinted out of the door and up the hill of the cave, her speed was tremendous and all natural. She hadn't been outside in a year, and she had not been able to fully test her land speed since she started training. She climbed the hill without breaking a stride and ahead of her was the clear blue sky of a sun filled day. She had not seen the sun in a year, but there was no time to worry about that, she had a duty to fulfill.

She arrived at the cave entrance and stopped suddenly at the edge. She peeped over a small boulder as a formation of people sat at the base of the mountain. There were hundreds of them.

"An Army?" She whispered. "Are they searching for the Ark?" She needed to get closer because she was much too high on the mountain top to see them clearly. She stepped out of the cave and paused as she heard footsteps to her right. She pulled back into the cave and waited.

"I tell you, it was a cave. It was here I know it was."

"We have been looking on this mountain for days, there has been nothing."

"Look! There! It is the cave!"

"Thank the gods! We found it!"

Elena listened to the footsteps on the stone path, they were coming closer. They were clearly looking for something.

"You stay here, I will tell the others we have found the path." The men were dividing and she could here one man walking away. She risked looking around the rock face and saw the lone man walking closer to the cave entrance.

The man turned the corner and paused as he glared at the massive creature before him. Standing in an all white garments and holding a spear as tall as he was, the man trembled at the sight of it. It towered over him like a giant and he glared into its face only to see two dark large eyes. It had no trace of a nose, but instead, it had a large gap where the mouth should be, and fangs under its chin. He stumbled to his knees gasping for air, and for words.

Everything Elena had learned was correct. The computer had told her that her appearance would cast fear upon anyone who saw her in her suit of armor, and she was to play the role as much as possible.

She stepped closer to the man and gripped him by the collar. The man moaned softly, and was still unable to form words. She easily picked him up and held him over her head. Elena marveled at how light he was.

"Why have you come? What do you seek?" Her voice was muffled by the mask, and it was almost as if she was softly roaring at the man.

"… we… we… seek the Ark!" The man stuttered nervously.

"Who has sent you to this place?"

"… I do not know… I do not … know… they only say they are the Watchmen."

Elena now understood what they had been sent to do. They were the bait. This army was sent to draw her out, in the Watchmen's attempt to find the Ark. She dropped the man, knowing that he was only a pawn.

"This mountain is a sacred place of the Gods. Your presence here angers them. I am but a servant, and you have stepped upon holy grounds. Be gone! All of you! Or the Gods wrath shall not be stayed."

The man scampered out of the cave, crawling, stumbling, running, flailing, doing anything that he could to get away. Tears formed under his eyes as he ran down the rocky mountain side. He caught his partner and ran passed him screaming hysterically of what he had seen.

- - - - - - - -

"An Angel?" The man questioned from atop his pedestal. This man sat in a tent at the center of the army, and around his neck hung a circular medallion. None of the men in the army knew what it meant, but they all knew it had an importance. "And what did this Angel say?"

"It said that the Gods are not happy with us being here. This is holy ground and that we should leave or they will grow angry." The man tearfully moaned. "I do not wish to anger the Gods…"

The Watchman pushed the cowering man away. "It was not an Angel, and this land is not holy. That was simply someone trying to scare you." At his side was a bag, a bag hanging from a pole and dried blood stained its base. This bag brought the man no joy, but he wanted to keep it by his side. He thumbed the bag loosely and the smell of it made him gasp. He looked at it and thought to himself, "How well did you train her, how much does she know?" He was the head Watchman for the desert tribes, and they were the ones that were closest to the Reclaimers.

The Watchman turned to another man wearing a medallion and gave him orders. "Take this coward and make him show you where that cave is."

The man nodded respectfully and grabbed the cowering man by the collar, dragging him from the tent.

- - - - - - - -

_Fifteen men climbed the mountain path.  
Fourteen wore armor and hid behind shields and swords.  
One man led them; cowering and trembling with every step.  
The man that was spared the Reclaimer's duty.  
Another man followed closely behind, a medallion swung loosely around his neck.  
Fifteen men climbed the mountain path.  
But the Law of the Reclaimer says, that none shall leave alive._

- - - - - - - -

This was the moment she had trained for all of her life. There was nowhere to run to, no retreating, or relaxing. She climbed out of the cave and glared down at the men that were climbing up to her. They still had not seen her, but soon they would be in range and Elena began to calculate her strategy.

The Watchman that led them would be the hardest to kill. He was a monstrous man, clearly eight feet tall. He may not have had the Reclaimer strength but he assuredly gained their size. Elena looked at the rest of the men in the Watchmen's pack; they were all terrified. The man's story had spread throughout the army like wildfire, and any man that came up the mountain knew that they would be facing something otherworldly. However, the Watchman showed no fear, because he knew what he was up against.

The cowering man stopped as he peered toward the top of the mountain. His eyes filled with the white glow of the Angel's pure white shroud. He crumbled to his knees, sobbing words of forgiveness. The Watchman kicked him to the side, moving the cowering man from his path.

"You cower to a deceiver!" The watchman shouted. He turned and looked into the eyes of the other men behind him. They were all afraid, afraid of what they didn't understand. He wanted to tell them that it was merely a woman, but how could he say such a thing to them? They would not believe that a warrior of such size could be a woman. The men were backing away looking at the Watchman to show them what to do, while fear slowly consumed them.

"Kill the deceiver, this false Angel, and a King's handle of gold awaits you all!" The Watchman then watched as three men darted up the hill to face the Reclaimer, yet he knew that three men would not be enough. He had to convince them all to go. "All of you, attack! Show this false warrior that you will not fear a deceiver. That is no angel." The other men followed, nervously, but yet they followed.

- - - - - - - -

_Thirteen men climbed the path.  
Thirteen men with swords and shields.  
The Angel descended upon them with the will of the Gods.  
The men could not touch it.  
The men could not flee.  
They could not escape.  
They could not fight.  
Their blood stained the rocks.  
The Angel, in its retribution, remained unfazed.  
Though blood dripped from every stone, the Angel remained clean._

- - - - - - - -

She was good. The Watchman knew he was out matched. He watched her easily kill all thirteen of the soldiers. He was going to face a full Reclaimer at the end of its training. He knew that his death would be quick, but he would not make it easy for her. The watchman disrobed his clunky armor, he needed the extra speed. His muscles flexed in the glistening sun as Elena slowly walked toward him.

The Watchman tightly gripped his shield and brought up his sword. He wasn't going to attack, he would defend himself until he found a moment; a weakness. The Reclaimer had the advantage; higher ground, better balance on the loose mountain terrain, speed, stamina, and skill. The Watchman readied himself.

In a thunderous growl, Elena spoke. "You should never have brought them here. For this, they will all suffer." Her voice carried on the wind like a lion's roar.

Unfazed by the words, the Watchmen replied, "And that is exactly why your tribe has been wiped out. They are all dead! All! The Ark should be shared with the world! Not kept hidden like some treasure!"

A sudden explosion of feelings crept into Elena heart. She wanted to ask him what he meant, but something else told her that he was correct. Had her father and mother died that night one year ago? Elena held up her metal staff and pointed the dagger at the Watchman. He was ready for her, and he was a skilled swordsman, Elena could tell by his stance. All her years of training with her father and mother, all of the many teachings passed down through the generations were all brought to the forefront of her mind.

She attacked. Her speed was godly, her posture was perfect, her strength was unparalleled and skill was of a master. She jabbed the Watchman's shield with spear, pushing him back and keeping him on edge. He was thrown into a constant retreat, but he never attacked. With every push of her spear, the Watchman would teeter backwards and stand firm. Elena altered her attack, jabbing and then stabbing at his feet. The Watchman shifted his balance to avoid his legs from being stabbed and Elena countered this movement. She lifted the spear as he retreated, striking the shield and knocking it from the Watchman's arms. She then jammed the spear into his stomach.

Blood dripped down the spear blade and the Watchman dropped his sword. He then gripped the staff and reached out to grab Elena with his free hand. Elena released the staff, spun in a full rotation and watched as her swords severed the Watchman's head from his torso.

The body crashed to the ground and she pulled her spear from his corpse. She flung the blood off of her sword and slipped it back into the sheath. She stepped toward the cowering man as he buried his face into the rocky slop; offering forgiveness for not heading the God's demands.

"Stand!" Elena demanded. Her voice sounded even more horrifying than before.

The man tearfully rose from his prostrate position. "Please spare me, they would have killed me. I beg for forgiveness."

"I have a task for you." Elena picked up the bloody medallion of the Watchman and gave it to the man. "Return to the others and show them this. Tell them to leave this valley before sunset. Any man, woman or child that remains will be punished. But do not tell your leader, for he is blinded by his own greed and he will kill you."

The man sobbed as he held the bloody medallion loosely by the necklace. He bowed to the Angel and fled from the mountain path.

- - - - - - - -

_The lone survivor heard the Angel's words.  
He fled to his people telling of what had happened.  
A survivor of the Angel's works?  
How foolish was the Angel to believe that men could be trusted with simple tasks.  
The Law of the Reclaimer says … that none shall leave alive._

- - - - - - - -

Hundreds of men packed there bags and fled from the camps, many more followed as the man went from group to group telling the warning of the Angel. He was frantic and nervous, he wanted to tell everyone in the massive camp, but sunset was not far off and he wanted to be long gone before there time was up. He told others to spread the word, to go to their neighbors and their neighbor's neighbor and tell them to run. The Gods were not pleased and their messengers had killed the one of the Watchmen's soldiers. His word was spreading quickly throughout the camp, but some of them were foolish enough to believe that the man's words were false. One of these men went into the Watchman's tent and spoke with him.

"What?" He huffed in an angry fume. He stood from his chair and glanced at the bloody bag at his side. "You taught her well." After that, he stormed from the tent and watched as men fled by the dozens away from the mountain's base. He could not stop them all, but he was pleased to see that some remained behind. He walked through the camps, talking to the men and thanking them for staying. The Watchman then spotted man that had first found the mountain path. He quickly sprinted toward him.

The man did not see him approach while he was talking to one last group of men, "This is the medallion of the Watchman's soldier. The angel killed him for disobeying the god's demands. You must leave before sunset or…."

"Or what?" The Watchman questioned in a furious tone. The man turned and looked into the eyes of the giant Watchman. He was as tall as the other man, but much older. "Tell me what this… Angel, told you."

The man recalled what the angel said, that he should not tell the leader. "I can not. I can not tell you."

"What difference will it make if you tell me or not? You have told my men, but you can not tell me?"

The man thought on this and foolishly spoke. "The Angel says that any man that has not left here by sunset will be punished by the Gods. Please, let me and my kin leave this place."

"The Gods!" He grew angry. "The Gods will punish me!" He pulled his sword from his sheath and raised it up the man's chest in a blinding quickness. Blood spat from the man's wounds and he dropped the medallion. "Damn you and your Gods! I came here to better humanity. To cease the Ark and give to the world! You have no true understanding of what the Gods want!"

The man fell to the ground gripping his chest as he felt his life draining away. "I … should have listened. The … the Angel was right. It said… that you would ..." Life left the man and the other men around him watched in horror. They grabbed their bags and fled the camps.

The Watchman spat upon the man's body and looked to another of his men that didn't run. "Gather everyone that has not left and bring them to my tent. There is nothing to fear. It is only a farce. The warrior on the mountain will come down to face me."

- - - - - - - -

The sun crept beneath the western horizon and torches began to glow within the camp. A group of twenty men were sent to watch the base of the mountain, and alert the camp of anything. Many of the men glared toward the top of the mountain, waiting for something to happen. They didn't have to wait long.

The last ray of sunlight struck upon Elena's armor while she perched upon the top of the two touching boulders. She stood tall and glared at the group of twenty men that were frightfully glaring back at her. The sunlight faded into a red beam of light and Elena's white armor appeared to glow a blood chilling red. The men panicked and tossed their weapons to the ground. It was as if they did not believe the man's earlier warning, but now that they had seen the Angel with their own eyes, they wanted to run away.

Time was up.

There was no place for them to run to.

Elena gave chase, catching up to them in a heartbeat. Her sword cut though the cowering and retreating men without remorse. Their blood curling screams echoed throughout the camp and everyone turned their attention to the now darkened area. The twenty men's torches had been snuffed out and their screams faded.

"That was the twenty men we placed at the base of the mountain." One man screamed.

"We are all going to die. We should not have stayed. The Gods are angry." Two men dropped their swords and began to run away from the central tent, and away from the mountain. The vanished from the light of the torches and two screams filled the night air.

"They are dead. They are DEAD!"

"Arm yourselves!"

"We can not fight the Gods!"

Another scream echoed across the night and the men began to pack together outside the tent. More men tried to flee, but once they were away from the torchlight, they were instantly killed by an unknown force.

The tarp of the central tent flung open and the Watchman stepped out. In his right hand he held a sword, and in his left he held the bloody bag. He walked out of the crowd of terrified soldiers and glared into the darkness.

"I know you can see me. I know you are out there. Come forth and kill me if you dare."

There was silence. And then all eyes turned as a figure appeared beyond the light of the torches. It was tall, just as the man had described it, but the Angel was no longer wearing white garments, it was know stained crimson red with the blood of its victims.

The Watchman smirked, "You see men! What you face is not an Angel or a God, but merely a warrior with great skill." The eyes of the men alls gazed at the bloody sword in Elena's hand, and then it dawned on them all that she was still walking toward them.

With every step Elena took the men twitched. Fear had consumed them, either man or spirit, they were afraid of it. She flung the blood of her previous victims from her blade and sheathed the sword. She then gripped her staff with both hands.

The Watchman stepped forward and gently placed the bag in Elena's path. He then walked back to the side of his men. Elena stopped once the bag was at her feet.

With a smile, the Watchman spoke, "You should know that I do not blame you for what you are doing today. Your life will end on this battlefield. But I want you to know that it is not hatred that has brought me to you. It is simply what must be done. The Ark belongs to us all, not just your tribe."

Elena looked down at the blood stained bag.

The Watchman's smile faded. "Ask yourself, what happens when there are two children born with the same bloodline, and of the same sex. What becomes of the one who is not to become the Chosen?" The men of the camp were puzzled at these words; tempted to flee but too curious to leave. "I loved your father like a brother. Trained with him, learned with him, and shared my life with him…"

Elena gasped at those words and reached for the bag. It instantly dawned on her that she knew what was in the bag; the blood stains, the rotting smell, the round shape. Her eyes began to swell as she untied the string holding it together. She opened it suddenly and her heart sank. It wasn't who she thought it would be.

"… but I loved your mother more. Everything was taken from me when our tribes united your father with your mother. They made me into Watchman and gave your father to the woman I loved. They would be the future of the Reclaimers, and continue the bloodline."

Elena lifted her head and removed her helmet, revealing her face to the soldiers of the camp. Tears frantically fell down her face as she blankly stared at the Watchman before her.

"I was made to leave the Tribe. All of you Reclaimers must die for humanity to grow; including the woman that I loved. But I kept that head close to me, so that I will always be haunted by what the Reclaimers have forced upon us; isolation and secrecy. But a third word should be added to that small list; death."

Elena stood upright and glared at the man before her. Her eyes swelled with tears that she could no longer stop from flowing. She held her staff tightly in her left hand and drew her blade with her right. Words didn't mater anymore.

"You are the last of the Reclaimers. Come and face me, Guardian of the Luminous Key. Your head will rest beside your mother's."

Elena snapped. She sprinted forward and ducked as the Watchman's blade cut across her head. He sliced off several inches of her hair and then jumped as Elena's spear swung wildly at his feet. He then kicked out and hit Elena broad in the face. She crumbled, and rolled several feet to the side. The men all cheered, no longer afraid of what they didn't understand. All they saw before them was a woman, a woman that had killed their allies.

The watchman sprinted toward Elena and brought his sword low, swinging high. Elena rolled to the side and his blade grazed her arm. She didn't think it was possible for his sword to cut through her armor, but it did.

He was fast, strong, and massive. One hundred and fifty years of training and hatred had made him into the perfect Reclaimer. Elena was out matched and needed an edge, but first she needed to regain her senses. She couldn't let the image of her mother's head distract her.

She rolled to her feet and leveled her sword above her shoulder in a two handed grip. Only with speed did she stand a chance. She kicked out, and the Watchman swung his sword at her leg, but she pulled back. The faint maneuver worked and she brought the sword down upon his shoulder armor. The strike was deep, cutting through the armor, and blood flowed from the wound. But his dense steel like muscles prevented the blade from cutting too deep. The watchman swung his arm and slapped Elena away.

She held on to the sword and ripped it from his shoulder as she flew backward. Elena's entire chest hurt from the blow, and she gasped for air as she stood. An arrow then struck her in the leg, her armor absorbed most of the stone tip, but she felt into her flesh. She turned and saw that the men were now attacking her. More arrows flew true, but she dodged them easily. Three men pounced upon her with their swords and she quickly cut them down. She then turned back toward the Watchman and cautiously approached.

The Watchman swung his sword and she blocked it with her own. The two swords struck several more times before Elena was cut across her leg. She stumbled forward and lunged with her sword. Her blade entered the Watchman's gut and he groaned in agony. She pressed the sword harder, pushing the blade into his flexed abdomen. Blood trickled from the Watchman's mouth. He then gripped Elena by the neck and brought his sword down upon her shoulder. She let go of her sword and caught the blade in her right hand. He was weakened, and wasn't able to put much force into the blow; but blood still dripped from the cut it made in her exposed palm.

Several men then began to spear her in the back. She gritted her teeth and bore the pain. She stood tall and kicked the hilt of her sword, forcing it through the watchman's stomach and out of his back. He fell to his knees and released his grip from her neck. Elena then spun around, gripped the Watchman's sword hilt, and killed the men that were stabbing her. She then turned and faced the fading Watchman.

She palmed his hair in her left hand and glared into his eyes.

The watchman formed a blood-filled smile. "Isolation, secrecy and death. From this day forward …you will always be… alone." Elena brought the sword down upon his neck and his body fell to the ground. She held his head high and stared into his eyes wickedly. She then dropped the head and looked to the other soldiers as they finally began to run. She exhaled and inhaled a lung full of clean air; to brace for the pain to come. She sprinted after them, and every step ached throughout her battle worn body.

Several hours passed and Elena sat upon the boulders at the base of the mountain path. Bodies littered the valley, and all of the men that had remained were dead. Those who fled before sunset would most likely continue the legend of this holy place, and anyone that returned would find the bodies of the men that had remained. The legend of Mount Sinai would spread, and all would fear this land. It would remain empty and barren for many years to come.

Elena buried the head of her mother beneath the boulders of the mountain path. She then began the long climb back to the Ark, where she could relax and let her wounds heal. Someday, she would go back into the world and search for her family, to find a survivor. But the loss of her family, her tribe, saddened her and tears once again flowed from her face. She entered the door to the Ark and gazed at the Armor of the Reclaimer. And it dawned on her that she was the last of her kind; the last of the Reclaimers.

She rested for twenty days and twenty nights.

_"Are you certain that you wish to take this action?"_ The computer questioned as Elena pulled the ship core from its resting place in the main terminal. She placed it back around her neck and thought deeply on her next actions.

"Without the ship core, you have enough power for one journey. Once I'm clear of the mountain, go and find a new resting spot. I will hide the ship core until I have raised a family that can carry on our bloodline. So long as the ship core is safe, no one can activate you for your true purpose. Perhaps I will find you someday, but if not, my descendents hopefully will."

_"Farewell Reclaimer."_ The Ark's main terminal powered down and Elena exited the ship. _"The future of the Universe is still in your hands."_

She reached a valley several miles away from Mount Sinai when she heard the rumble. It was as if the mountain was about to erupt. She turned and watched as a plume of dust, ash and molten magma erupted into the sky. Within the smoke and debris Elena could see the rusty image of something massive in size; hidden within the scorching hot ash cloud. The Ark turned and followed the ash cloud into the sky, keeping itself hidden until it was high enough in the sky to fly away.

Elena watched as Mount Sinai slowly ended its preemptive eruption and then she turned and walked away; to hide the Luminous Key and to begin raising a new tribe of Reclaimers.

_An army I did defeat that night.  
An army that killed my family.  
With revenge and hatred I cursed the Reclaimer's ways.  
With revenge and hatred I cursed the Watchmen's ways.  
But a Reclaimer is what I am.  
A Reclaimer is what the Ark needs.  
So to the distant wind I sent the Ark.  
Where it will rest, I will not know.  
I will not search for it until my tribe returns.  
And until my Great Journey is complete,  
I shall never see the Ark again. _

The End.

- - - - - - - -

**_The Ballad of Elena:_  
Third Movement of the Reclaimers  
**

_For twenty-one years I knew only my tribe.  
My father, my mother, my elder sisters and brothers.  
For twenty-one years I knew only trainning.  
From sunrise to sunset my excercises were routine.  
For twenty-one years I was chosen to be the next Reclaimer.  
To protect something I did not understand. _

My path was set.  
My life was laid before me.  
My future was only to protect the Ark.  
In isolation and Secrecy was my future way of life.

Alone I left them, my tribe and my roots.  
Alone they stood as the Watchman betrayed their oaths.  
Alone I watched as my family helped me flee.  
This was my destiny, a Reclaimer was more important.

My dreams went to them night after night.  
My family I could not hold.  
My thougts were of them day after day.  
The computer molded me and trained me,  
into the weapon my tribe had Chosen.

Around the Ark was my living home.  
Around the Ark was my sanctuary.  
The things I learned were not things I knew.  
The Ark told me of far away lands and distant enemies,  
of heroes and villians, and powerful beings.

It was the day of my freedom I sought the most.  
The day I would return the grounds of my tribe.  
The day I would see my mother and hold her dear.  
The day I would see my father and embrace him true.  
But that day changed me from my spirit to my soul.

Fifteen men climbed the mountain path.  
Fourteen wore armor and hid behind shields and swords.  
One man led them; cowering and trembling with every step.  
The man that was spared the Reclaimers duty.  
Another man followed closely behind, a medallion swung loosely around his neck.  
Fifteen men climbed the mountain path.  
But the Law of the Reclaimer says, that none shall leave alive.

Thirteen men climbed the path.  
Thirteen men with swords and shields.  
The Angel descended upon them with the will of the Gods.  
The men could not touch it.  
The men could not flee.

They could not escape.  
They could not fight.  
Their blood stained the rocks.  
The Angel, in its retribution, remained unfazed.  
Though blood dripped from every stone, the Angel remained clean.

The lone survivor heard the Angel's words.  
He fled to his people telling of what had happened.  
A survivor of the Angel's works?  
How foolish was the Angel to believe that men could be trusted with simple tasks.  
The Law of the Reclaimer says … that none shall leave alive.

To battle is what I sought.  
An army had fled.  
An army had remained.  
An army I fought.  
Yet my heart was taken from me.

It was a Watchman that brought this pain.  
His words of love knew no real remorse.  
My father and tribe were no more.  
And in my hands sat that which hurt the most.  
It was her hair that I saw that made me weep.  
It shined brilliantly as the last day we embraced.  
But no words came from my mother's mouth.  
Her life taken by a man who betrayed his oath.

An army I did defeat that night.  
An army that killed my family.  
With revenge and hatred I cursed the Reclaimer's ways.  
With revenge and hatred I cursed the Watchmen's ways.  
But a Reclaimer is what I am.

A Reclaimer is what the Ark needs.  
So to the distant wind I sent the Ark.  
Where it will rest, I will not know.  
I will not search for it until my tribe returns.  
And until my Great Journey is complete,  
I shall never see the Ark again.


	2. Chapter 2

**First Step to Destiny**

Stepping into the vale of what she hoped to put behind her, Elena returned to Egypt's border. Every step ached within her heart as her soul pained her to no end. They were gone, and the hustle and bustle of the port city could not pull her from her anguish. The crowd was frantic with activity as merchants, farmers and sailors populated every corner. Ships traversed the Red Sea behind her, but Elena ignored all; lost in her thoughts and her purpose.

The boat ride across the sea was short, and she doubted her decision to return to the mainland of Egypt's massive empire, but she followed her feelings and felt that she could at least surround herself with people again. She had been isolated from people during her training and desperately wanted the sensation of large crowds, but it wasn't helping. She neared a road leading away from the port city on the Red Sea and began her long walk. She didn't know where she was headed. Elena wondered without purpose and without care.

Night came and Elena found a tree where she could lay and rest. She cried herself to sleep. Her dreams filled with the visions of her father, mother and older siblings. They were gone, and nothing could change this painful truth.

The sun's raise streamed upon her face, and Elena awoke to another sunrise. She had slept, but yet her dreams only made her feel more exhausted. Her eyes swelled from the tears she shed that night and she journeyed to a nearby well. It was quite crowded with travelers refilling their water bags and tending to their camels. It was a bad situation for her, as women were not expected to travel alone in Egypt. It was often done but frowned upon by men. She stepped between a nearby hut and made sure she was not seen. While concealed from view, she quickly adjusted her chest support wrapping; pulling them tighter to conceal her ample bosoms. The flatter her chest, the less men would notice her. She wrapped up her hair and tightened her head wrap. Luckily in this district of Egypt, it was not uncommon to see men wearing full clothes. The men in Lower Egypt, near Cairo, were now wearing the new garment style of a simple waist wrap.

She neared the waterwell as the owner raised another barrel and poured it into a nearby trough for all to consume. Elena mindfully dipped her water bag into the trough and hurried away before any of the men took notice; her height made an excellent camouflage as most people assumed she was a man. As she walked away she noticed that she was being followed by a young woman wearing the traditional Egyptian garb; a tight dress with flats. Her figure was equally impressive and she was well maintained and clean; clearly not a woman that was hard working. Elena extended her pace and tied the bag of water to her shoulder bag. She shouldered the bag and began to walk down the road out of the small village, but she didn't get far.

"Stop!" The woman shouted. Her words were loud and clear, and every traveler turned their attention toward Elena. Two armed Egyptian men came racing to the woman's plea. With sword in hand they ran after Elena, but she didn't want to make a scene, she could easily handle them but choose to see what ill the woman had toward her. She stopped and turned as the two men approached.

The woman slowly walked up as the two men surrounded Elena. She was indeed elegant and wore eye makeup highlighting her eyes. She stood before Elena, looking up at her near seven foot form. The woman must have had some family ties to the regional king, as she was covered in gold jewelry. Her guards also had gold lined hilts on their swords, making them more then just guards or warriors. Elena felt the urge to bow, to show some form or respect, but as she began to bow the woman reached out and placed her hand firmly upon Elena's left breast. Though concealed by her support wrap the woman could easily feel Elena's breast.

Elena glared at the woman shockingly, and poised for her next action. Her sword was in her bag, but Elena could have easily retrieved it if she needed it. The woman squeezed softly and then pulled her hand away. There was no denying that she saw through Elena's disguise. Elena tensed up and prepared to make a run for it. If need be she could sprint out of the village and leave the men in her wake.

The woman turned to the two guards, "You men may go. I will speak with this traveler in private." The men nodded to her, sheathed their swords and walked back toward the well. Once they were out of range she returned her attention to Elena. "Forgive me for grabbing you in such a manor, but I had to be sure you were a woman." She bowed respectfully; to Elena's shock. "I have a riddle for you, and I pray you answer well. If you can not answer then I will be on my way, and no one will follow you in your travel. The riddle is this:

_"These are things you must keep in your heart."_

Elena's eyes grew wide as she instantly recalled what the woman was saying. It wasn't a riddle, it was a phrase taught to her by her mother.

She answered, "In isolation and secrecy."

The woman's eyes began to swell. "Elena? By the gods, is it you?"

"Yes…"

"I am Tisha, daughter of Essra." She dried her eyes and gripped Elena's hand.

"Essra? My uncle … Tisha … you were the youngest. You escaped!"

"Yes. Do you know of your family?"

"Yes." Elena's expression grew heavy and she began to sulk.

"Your mother escaped the first battle with the Watchmen, and when she returned to her tribe she spread the word to us all. Since I was the youngest, my father gave me away to the Royal family within this village. He knew them well. My father and family went off to fight the traitors along with your mother. Yet none of them returned." Tisha watched as Elena's mood swayed. Elena was dueling with the new information, adding it to the deep scars already upon her heart. Her mother had lived, but her father had died first; most likely as her mother escape. But still her mother met her fate in the battle against the Watchmen.

Tisha gripped Elena's hand between hers, "Come with me. The family here is kind, and you can rest. I will prepare a bath and we will feast in your honor today." Elena had been walking for ten days since she left Sinai; she was not going to turn down a chance to rest.

- - - - - - -

Indeed the family that Tisha had joined was kind. Royalty lived a lavish lifestyle filled with spoils that were rare for such areas within Egypt. Fruits from across the kingdom, servants and handmaids, lavish pools for bathing; it was an oasis seen only by Tisha's new family. It also helped that the area was frequently visited by King Narmer during his attempts to unify Upper and Lower Egypt. For his sake alone, the Royal house had to be luxurious.

Tisha and Elena sat in the waist deep pool as female servants washed and massaged them. Even in the Reclaimer tribes such acts were common, but not to this extent. Tisha looked to Elena and noticed that she was not enjoying the treatment. She thumbed the Luminous Key, which hung from her neck, while contemplating her next task.

"Are you alright?"

With her head held low, Elena replied "the last person to treat me this way was my mother. It was the night before we went to the Nile." Elena raised her head and attempted to smile. "Do … do you know what happened, can you share with me the details? This past year I've been…"

"Yes … I know." Tisha stood and waved for the handmaids and servants to leave the bath. The women quickly made there way out of the room and Elena inched closer to Tisha's side. "You were training within the Ark. My knowledge of the war is jumbled but I can tell you what I know."

Elena listened intently. She gripped the crystal necklace in her hand tightly.

"My new father, the king of this Village, sent out many scouts to watch the battles. To this day he does not know what the two tribes were fighting over, believing it to be border disputes between rival desert tribes. Yet I remember the night it began.

"Your mother returned to our camps. She was wounded and covered in blood …

- - - - - - -

_One year ago…_

"My lady!" A scream resonated into the night air. Many ran from their tents to see what the scream was for. A lone camel trotted into the camp and upon its back lie the figure of an aged Reclaimer woman. Blood dripped from her robes and stained the camel's back.

"Nursemaid!" Another shouted as many ran to the camel's side. Two men gripped the woman and pulled her from its back. She was unconscious and barely alive. A broken spear handle protruded from her side, and numerous scars covered her body.

"What has happened? Where is her husband? What of Elena?" Constant musings and rumbles repeated throughout the camp. The Reclaimers were thought to be unbeatable, but yet, two were missing and one lay near death.

"There is no time for questions. Tend to her wounds, and hurry!" The nursemaids quickly took Elena's mother to a nearby tent where they surgically repaired what they could. Mostly it was the older woman's strength and resilience that stayed death from her door.

She awoke the next morning, "Essra! Where is Essra?" The nurse maid, startled awake, ran to her side.

"I will send for him." The nursemaid exited the tent and approached the tent of Essra, the head watchman of the tribe. "She is awake and is asking for you." Essra stood to his feet, leaving his family breakfast and followed the nursemaid back to the tent.

"Maria?" Essra approached her resting spot and kneeled at her side.

"No time for questions. I'll be fine. You must send word to all of the local tribes and the Grand Master, the Watchmen have betrayed us."

"What… then the words of the youth?"

"All true. They are seeking the Ark."

Essra lowered his head in shock, "What of Elena?"

"She lives. Hidden within the Ark. She does not know what has befallen me and … and my husband."

Essra gripped Maria's hand tightly as he lowered his head in respect. "I shall send word to every trust worthy camp. What could will the young to turn against us in such a way?"

"It was him." Maria sighed, as she rested her head upon the woven sheep's wool. "It was so many years ago. How could I have forgotten his greed? No … how could I have forgotten his passion."

"Who?" Essra questioned as he stood from Maria's side. "Who has turned our young against us?"

Maria pushed the thought aside and returned her focus to Essra. "No time to reflect. I am sure I was followed. We must make plans to defend ourselves. They will come."

Essra bowed respectfully and exited the tent. He gracefully strode across the camp heading toward his own tent and the area in which his family rested. He approached a group of men and told them what to do. Shock filled their faces as they ran to spread the word of the inevitable attack.

Pushing through the front tarp of his tent, he quickly looked into the eyes of his young. They sat restfully preparing for the day's activities, but Essra knew that this day would not be normal.

"All of you rise." He stood before his three children. "Have any of you heard muse of locating the Ark?"

The middle son, John, was no more than fifteen years of age yet he had been a watchman in training for five years. "I have father. And I must agree with these ideas. The Ark should be shared."

"Renounce those words!" Essra's wife spoke loudly and deliberately toward John as she entered the tent. "What you speak goes against everything we have been taught. The Reclaimers..."

"No mother. It is for the best. The Ark can make life for everyone better." John slipped his feet into his sandals and began to walk out of the tent.

He was stopped by his mother, "Where are you going? We are not done."

"I am going to meet with my teacher. He said you would try to change my view. He was right about all of this." John began to push passed his mother, yet he grunted with a sudden scream of pain. Blood trails dripped from his clothes as a cold steel blade was pulled from his chest. The other two siblings screamed in terror as John crumbled into his father's arms. Tears flowed from Essra's eyes as he cradled his lifeless son in his arms. His dagger struck true to his son's heart.

Essra's wife stumbled away from the spilling blood of her son. Her eyes slowly swelling with tears as she gripped her other two children and turned their heads away from the blood shed. The oldest son, Michael, was twenty and had been a Watchman for many years, but he had not been swayed by the new teachings. The youngest was Tisha, and she was fourteen.

Michael, the eldest, loosened himself from his mothers grip. "Father, for what reason …"

"They are coming, Michael." Essra sobbed while still holding his son tightly to his chest; feeling the warmth of his body fade away. "They are coming and they would have made him fight against us. He was my son and they turned him against us. Against our tribe and our family!"

"Then … the rumors of rebellion are true?" Michael questioned to himself. "I must report this to the Grand Master."

"Go my son. You know your duties well and I trust you to this task. I will prepare this camp."

Michael walked toward his father and little brother and ran his hands through John's curly hair. After quickly pulling away, he exited the tent and mounted his camel.

He quickly looked around the camel flock and spotted a young woman on the opposite side. "Sarah! Ride with me! I am off to the Grand Master." Michael grew up with the young camel trainer, and loved her dearly. If battle was going to start then he wanted her to be with him.

"I must inform my father ..." She began, but Michael quickly cut her off.

"No time. The young Watchmen have been divided. The Grand master must be notified at once. Come with me?" He extended his hand and Sarah hesitantly took it. He pulled her onto the camel and they quickly rode out of camp.

Essra placed his dead son on a tarp and stroked his son's hair one last time. "Tisha, come to me." Essra walked away from his son and gripped his tearful daughter in his arms. "I will send you with a few servants to a friend of mine within the kingdom of Egypt. You will stay there as his daughter. Do you understand?"

"I don't want to go." Tisha sobbed.

"Many men are coming. Men who will want to hurt you. You must go." Essra walked away from her and went out of the tent. Tisha turned and watched as her tearful mother packed clothes into a bag. The tent tarp quickly flung open and two men rushed in with Essra. "Tisha, go with them."

Tisha softly nodded and tearfully followed the two men. One of the men carried Tisha's belongs while the other ran to prepare a camel. She knew them both, and was sure to be safe with them. One of the men placed Tisha onto a camel back as her mother raced toward them. Her mother embraced her one last time, sobbing uncontrollably. Tisha returned the tearful embrace, but the servants knew that time was limited. They pulled Tisha away and quickly began there long journey toward Egypt.

Maria hobbled from her tent just in time to see the young Tisha flee the camp. She watched as her mother waved good bye. Maria then watched Essra as he stood at his tent soaked in blood. Curious, Maria made her way to him.

"Essra what has happened?"

"John. He was swayed by their ideals."

"You killed him? Your own child?"

"How many children have the Reclaimers killed because of what we must protect? Maria, in battle you would slaughter anyone who opposed you. But if one of our loyal Watchmen had faced off against John, they would have hesitated to kill him. I trained John well in combat, and he would not have hesitated to kill someone he once thought of as a friend."

"I see." Maria sighed. "You took his life in order to save someone else's. Very noble Essra, but yet it pains me this division we have created between our family. Watchmen or Reclaimer; is this the end of it all. Perhaps Jonas is correct in his teachings."

"Jonas? Jonas is behind these teachings!" Essra fumed with disgust. "We should have never allowed him to teach. We knew his history … his feelings for you."

"You can not blame yourself for not knowing his mind."

"Yes I can. We are Watchmen. We have sworn our lives to keeping in the shadows and knowing everything that surrounds the Reclaimers. There is nothing that we don't know. Even the King of all Egypt has no secrets from us and stays away from our territories. How could we let an Ex-Reclaimer deceive us in such a way?"

"Essra, I can not calm your inner turmoil. However, I have a solution to our situation. I will go and speak with Jonas."

"I can not let you do that, my lady." Essra stated in shock.

"I am the Reclaimer, you are the Watchman. Your duty is not to tell me what to do; it is merely to watch." A cold glare escaped Maria's eyes and Essra bowed respectfully.

As they had feared, the Watchmen attacked several hours later. However, most of there numbers consisted of hired warriors from various desert tribes. Their numbers were few, and they were quickly slaughtered by Essra's defending forces.

That night, Maria stayed true to her words. The intelligence of the Watchmen loyal to the Reclaimer ways had found Jonas's camp. Maria walked into the camp, her wounded side still caused her great pain but she gave it no merit in her mind. She pressed forward, ignoring the shocked gazes from the hired warriors littering the camp.

As she neared the central tent a massive Watchman approached her. His height and build was a clear indication that he had received many of the Reclaimer traits. He blocked her path and looked down up her. Maria was not a small woman by any measure, but she was still a woman and men had no fear of her.

"Allow me to enter and speak with your master." She calmly stated.

"You are the great Reclaimer that my master fears? How does it feel to you that I killed your husband, and soon I will kill your daughter, but she hides …" The man gasped as Maria's hand gripped his neck with one hand. Her speed was godly. He attempted to free himself but could not escape her death grip. He reached for his sword, pulling it from its sheath, yet Maria effortlessly ripped it from his hands.

Maria squeezed his neck tightly and watched as the man dropped to his knees. "Even with all of your muscles and size, I have defeated with one hand. And I say to you right now, if you ever face my daughter in combat … you will die that day." Maria released the massive warrior and he crumbled to the ground; gasping for air as he fought of the urge to black out. Maria looked closely at the pendant upon his neck, "there was a time when wearing that pendant meant something to the Watchmen. Now you were it, and it brings me shame."

Maria stepped passed the defeated man and entered the tent. "Jonas." She said with a smile.

"Maria? It has been a long time. Bold of you to come here like this." The old warrior stood from his seat and smiled happily toward Maria.

"I'm grateful that you would see me after all this time." Jonas gestured toward the chair and Maria happily accepted. "How long has it been? Sixty, eighty years now?"

"Seventy four years, Maria. How could I ever forget? And you don't look a day passed Fifty." Jonas looked up as the massive Watchman stumbled into the tent. "You've looked better. Let me guess. Did you think you could stop her?" Jonas laughed at the young man but quickly turned his attention back to Maria. "So why have you come?"

"You know why." Maria replied courtly.

Jonas snapped his fingers in shock. "Where are my manors? Would you like some wine, or water?"

"No thank you. You always were a good host."

"It's my nature. So, is this about your husband or the Ark?"

"Neither. It is about us, and how we can end this bloodshed before it get's out of hand."

"Maria, I will not rest until you are all dead." Jonas calmly added.

"Hear me out. My offer is subtle and you might find it tempting." Maria smiled. "I'll stay with you if you end this feud between the Watchmen. Many died on both sides today, and for what? To protect something that none of you have seen. This is stupid Jonas. Do not fight this war. If you stay your army and the young that fallow you, I will stay by your side."

Jonas chuckled as he lustfully glared at Maria. "You would stay with me, after your husband was killed, and my vow to kill your daughter and seize the ark? You would stay?" Jonas stood from his chair and gripped his sword loosely. Maria gazed at the sword, never letting it leave her eyesight. "As much as I loved you, I've learned to hate you even more. Do you think I want to split the Watchmen against each other? If the Ark was free for everyone, then we would not need Reclaimers or Watchmen. We could all live normal lives. But no, Reclaimers have created these rules that everyone must follow. I should have been a Reclaimer and you should have been my bride."

Jonas's sword cut through the air swiftly, yet Maria could easily track it. She rolled backward, out of the chair, just as the blade split the air where her head once was. Maria stood firm on the opposite side of the room and glared at Jonas.

"You know you can't beat me, Jonas."

"No, Maria, I can't beat you. Your much to elusive for me. Yet, I know that you will die tonight. I know this because you came here to end this war. You and Elena are the last of the Reclaimers, and if you wish to stay my hand from erasing all of your followers then you will kneel before me."

Maria paused in thought as she pondered Jonas's words. "You would ask me to die at your feet?"

"Be a martyr for the lives of all that follow you."

Maria looked at Jonas with a heavy expression. She had not considered this option.

"You will have your chance on the battlefield, Jonas." Maria turned to exit the tent.

"In ten days, you will come and beg for me to take your life. That much I promise you. Ten hundred men are holding at the edge of your territory, awaiting my word to attack. Not even Essra's leadership can stop that many." He walked closer to Maria. "I will send more and more troops into your camp everyday. I know you will survive, but how long will you let your people suffer?"

Elena pushed out of the tent and left the camp. Jonas was true to his words. For nine days, hundreds of men stormed into the camps. The battles were lopsided, as Essra and Maria led the Reclaimer supporters to three days of victory. But this was not going to last. Over time there numbers began to dwindle, and soon every death began to take a toll. On the ninth day of battle Maria found herself with only ten supporters facing an army of one hundred. Though she lived, she knew that more people would die at her side.

- - - - - - - -

Tisha leaned back into the water as she fought back the tears of a year ago. Elena simply soaked it all into her mind.

"The last you saw of your family was when your father sent you here?"

"Yes. I wish I knew more, but I don't. The king's men only saw the battles from afar."

"And my mother? Did the Watchmen defeat her in battle?"

"I don't know. I only know of my last day in the camp, and what the king's men saw."

"What about your brother?"

"I don't know. I have not heard anything of him since he left to see the Grand Master."

"I understand." Elena mumbled. "Your father came into the tent after my mother arrived, questioned the Watchmen teachings, and then … sorry about your brother. You then crossed the desert to Egypt and the king's men told you of the war. Everyone in the camp was killed over ten days of fighting. Then the war spread further into the desert. I know that Watchmen's leader was Jonas of the western tribe, and I know he killed my mother; he carried her head like a trophy."

Tisha sighed. "Jonas? Sounds familiar, but I wish I knew more. I wish I knew what happened to my father and mother. I wish I knew more about Jonas, the man that was leading the Watchmen traitors. I'm sorry I don't know more."

"It's alright. You're alive and you weren't there. To have someone alive from my camp is more then I can ask for. I'm sorry, Tisha. You lost your family because of us."

"No, you have nothing to apologize for. Not to me or anyone. I wish I was a better Watchman and could give you all the information you need. But my youth is my weakness. I do not have enough contacts to gain all the facts. I feel as though I should apologize to you."

The screen to the bath parted and a lovely Egyptian woman entered. "You two have been bathing long enough. Tisha, you and your guest get dressed; the servants will have dinner for us soon."

"Thank you, mother." Tisha replied to the local Queen. The elegant woman, in her tightly fitting white gown, smiled as she exited the room.

"After dinner, Tisha, I will need to be going. I can't stay in one place for too long." Elena stood from the bath and Tisha marveled at her physical features. Elena was a sculpture of perfection; her body seemed to be created by the hands of the gods. Even the numerous battle scars that spotted her figure seemed to accentuate her features. She held up the crystal necklace around her neck and glared at it. The Luminous Key seemed to sparkle in her eyes. "Too many people have died for this, and if there are any traitors left within the Watchmen, they will come looking for it."

"Once we eat, we shall depart." Tisha smiled.

"We?"

"Yes, my lady. As a loyal Watchman, it is my duty to serve you. Within this past year, I have created a small list of trust worthy contacts. I can be of assistance." Tisha smiled brightly as the servants entered the room to prepare them for dinner. Elena dreaded the idea of having young Tisha following her around, but after a year of talking to a faceless machine, it felt nice to once again have a living person to talk to.

* * *

Note: Be mindful that Elena has yet to ask about her brothers and sisters, and Essra hinted at her familial ties during the flash back. Just something to be mindful of in the future. Thanks for reading. 


	3. Chapter 3

Notes: Staying true to my words, this is another short chapter. However, I think you'll find the ending quite... interesting. A lot is revealed here, so read carefully.  
soulguard

**

* * *

**

**Border to Eternity**

For nearly three days they had been walking south, and for three days they had avoided large crowds. Covered from head to toe in dessert garb, Tisha and Elena were able to keep their identities inconspicuous and blended well with the other travelers. The dusty road alongside the Nile was often populated, but most paid them no heed.

Tisha had never been so tired, but she followed Elena none the less. Elena was her inspiration and leader. She had sworn her life to her, entrusting herself to Elena's call, and no matter the need, she would answer Elena's wishes. Tisha knew her place was not to question, but to protect and gather information to guard the Reclaimer secrets. Tisha had left her new life and walked away from royalty, all for the sake of watching over Elena, the last Reclaimers. She had adopted her family tradition and accepted her role in life. She had come from a long line of Watchmen that had sworn their lives to observe, watch and protect secrets that dated back to before man kept record of time. Tisha knew of the Ark and its abilities, but there was no longer any need or concern for it. Elena had sent the ship away, and hidden it from the world once again.

This was the third movement of the Reclaimer tribe, and in some way Tisha felt a great sense of rejoice. She was the only Watchmen worthy of documenting this historic step in their history. The Watchmen and Reclaimers during the great movements of the past were legendary, and their stories were told to Watchmen and Reclaimer children for thousands of years. They were often tales of heroes and villains, bravery and sacrifice, but in the end it involved the relocation of everything; the Ark, the tribes and, most importantly, the Luminous Key. Tisha was filled with pride that soon she would be added to that legendary list.

Elena dropped her shoulder bag and stretched her. "We'll rest here for a bit." She looked the area over and found a solitary tree with a dense pack of wild grass. "Seems like a nice area to sleep."

"It is pretty close to the traveling path. Does this not concern you?" Tisha questioned as she looked at the many travelers passing by. She climbed off of her camel and pulled it toward the tree. "Someone may question us."

"Travelers often keep to themselves. That is something I learned when I left the tribe a few years ago." Elena pulled up a patch of grass and laid them out nicely into a pallet.

"Oh yes, I remember. You were told to leave the tribe for thirty days and if you wished to become a Reclaimer you would return and begin your training. My father made sure that me and my brothers knew of everything you chose to do. After all, we would be the ones that watched over you in the future, after you had stepped down from being the Guardian of the Luminous Key." Tisha smiled as she petted the back of the camel's neck.

"Do you miss them?" Elena questioned as she lay on the pallet of grass.

"Everyday." Tisha's smile faded and she lowered her head in thought. "I know my mother and father perished in the battles. Yet I pray often that my older brother still lives. He was my father's joy, and would have eventually taken his place as head of the tribe."

"Hopefully he is still with the Grand Master. Perhaps they will be able to answer a lot of my questions. But before we see him, I must find a place to hide the Key." She placed her hand to her chest, and through her robes she could feel the lump of the hard crystal close to her chest.

"I am glad you wish to see the Grand Master. He will surely offer up his wisdom to us. Where do you plan to hide the Key? Somewhere in the desert, perhaps?"

"No. Like the sea, the desert is always changing. In time, anyplace we chose will be uncovered by the winds. I need to find a better location for it, and perhaps if I have children I will come back for it and pass it on to them." Elena rested her head against the tree and quickly closed her eyes. Tisha tied the camel to the tree and sat closely at Elena's side. It was still early in the day, but resting early allowed them to travel at night.

As time slipped away, Elena dreamed of a far away land filled with trees and grass, snow covered mountains and hilly valleys. It was a world unlike anything she had seen, and completely alien to the world she knew of within the desert. It was tranquil and pleasant, while filled with wildlife and flowers. It seemed as though no time had passed at all, but as she opened her eyes she watched as the sun began to set behind her. She rolled her head over and her chin grazed over Tisha's head.

Tisha had cuddled up next to Elena, laid her head upon Elena's chest and her arms were tossed loosely over her stomach. It was somewhat comforting and Elena thought back to her closest sister. Being the youngest in her family had its advantages, and Elena had rested in her older sisters arms numerous times.

"You never had an older sister, did you Tisha?" She questioned to herself. Elena wondered if Tisha had ever experienced the bond between sisters, the arguments and the happiness, the ups and the downs, but she let it go; such things were not important. She relaxed and watched as the sun set behind the distant dunes of sand. She tried to recall the vivid images from her dreams, but they had long gone from her mind. Elena knew she had never seen anything like it, not even during the video images she saw within the Ark; the image was completely new. It was now a lost dream, lost somewhere within her subconscious and it would take a great deal of mental strain to recall it.

"Hey, Tisha, wake up." Elena poked Tisha in her jaw and began to sit up. Tisha suddenly began to squirm and grabbed Elena's breast, sending three emotions through Elena's mind: shock, stimulation and irritation.

"Comfy." Tisha mumbled as she yawned and pressed her head firmly between Elena's breasts. She wiggled closer to Elena in a vain attempt to get even more comfortable, yet Elena was no longer finding the moment '_relaxing_' and was not happy with the situation.

"Tisha … those are mine." Her words were soft, yet her hand was not. She hit Tisha on the top of the head, jarring the young girl awake.

Tisha sat up suddenly and rubbed her head aggressively as she tried to sooth the pain. "That hurt!"

Elena stood up and readjusted her robe. "I find it interesting that you have touched them twice in the past four days." She fumed. She gripped her bag and tossed it on the camel's back.

"Twice?" Tisha jokingly questioned. "I do not recall the first time."

"When you chased me four days ago, remember?"

"Oh right!" Tisha giggled softly as she brushed the loose grass from her clothes. "That was because I needed to know if you were a woman."

"Then why did you do it just now?" She untied the camel and began to guide it toward the path.

"Why? Oh, I was dreaming of something soft and comfortable. I did not realized I grabbed you until you hit me. So, it was an accident."

"Are you going to make me regret letting you come with me?"

"Such a harsh question asked so suddenly." Tisha teased. Elena sighed to herself and tried to forget the situation, realizing that Tisha was still very young and playful.

"We should be crossing the border soon. If we're stopped by anyone, let me do the talking."

"Understood." Tisha smiled as she walked along side the camel and Elena as they proceeded down the dusty path. "Did I upset you?"

"Not really, but if it happens again you'll have more then a bump on your head."

"I apologize, Elena. I did not mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I had believed we had bonded somewhat over the past few days. I often believed that sisters played this way for fun."

Elena did not reply.

They walked for several hours throughout the night and soon the path veered away from the Nile. The sound of the river began to fade and Elena quickly remembered this location.

"Be alert at all times." She stopped the camel and made Tisha climb on top of it. "There are numerous desert tribes in this area that are not very friendly." Tisha nodded her head and began to constantly look around, although the darkness of night made visibility practically impossible. The stars were their only guide, and the moon presented itself as the only source of light. For them, this was the best way to travel, as a torch light would only make them a moving target.

Although Elena had reason to be vigilant the night journey was unimpeded, and they had successfully left the kingdom of Egypt. The sun climbed from its eastern rest and a new day claimed the land. However, with the rising of the sun, came new problems. Ahead of them was a man on horseback. He was not suspicious, merely another traveler on a popular path, but his horse intrigued Tisha greatly.

"A horse! Here?" Tisha shouted loudly as she peered romantically at the creature.

"Quiet, Tisha."

"But, I have never seen one and only Royalty can usually afford them! To see one traveling on this path, it is almost like a dream."

"Calm down. We don't want to attract attention …" Elena stopped in her tracks as she stared at the man atop the horse. She knew his face, but she wasn't sure from where. In her distracted state, she failed to notice that Tisha had dismounted the camel and was walking toward the man and his horse.

"Excuse me, Sir. Where did you get this horse?" Tisha happily petted the creature as it grazed on a patch of dead grass.

"Damn it, Tisha." Elena cursed to herself as she walked closer.

"It was a gift from an old friend." The man replied calmly, yet he seemed nervous about her approach. "May I ask who you are?"

"I would prefer if you did not." Tisha smiled. "I was simply curious, it is a beautiful creature." The man climbed off the horse and pulled his hood from his head, and Elena then knew for sure that she knew him. But aside from that, he was getting too close to Tisha. Elena walked closer and maintained her poise. She was fully wrapped in her robe and with the exception of her face, she was well concealed. She pulled her head wrap lower upon her brow, to help conceal her face even more, and tapped Tisha on the shoulder.

"Oh, sorry." Tisha smiled back to Elena. "We have to go now. This is a beautiful horse."

"Thank you." The man looked to Elena. "It's been awhile since I've met someone as tall as me. I understand if you are in a hurry, but where are you headed?" Elena remained silent and pulled Tisha away from him. "It seems you wish not to talk. Very well. I suppose I will not tell you that there is a group of travelers further along the path and they are asking strange questions. They are looking for two people, and one of them is very tall; much like you." Elena stopped walking. "They questioned me very thoroughly, and they seemed happy that I was not a woman, so they let me go."

Tisha looked to the man with a curious gaze. "They are looking for two people and a tall woman?"

"Yes. I found it rather odd myself. I've always believed that woman should not travel alone."

These words cut directly into Elena and she realized who he was. "Tell me everything about them." She commanded.

The man raised an eyebrow and smiled softly at Elena's words. "I recognize that voice. How could I ever forget it? It is Elena, correct?"

"Still asking needles questions?" Elena scuffed. "Tell me about the men."

"And you are still very guarded."

"How do you know Elena?" Tisha interrupted.

"We met many years ago. She was traveling home, and beat up a few of my friends because they found her attractive. I'm Jacob."

Elena interrupted, "I didn't ask for your name, just information. And your 'friends' had other ideas as well."

"Elena, you still need to learn to have more respect for men." Jacob scuffed. "You can not make it in this world if you do not learn this simple trait. Tell me where you are going and I will come with you. This way you will not have any troubles. I can speak for you and …"

Tisha held up her hand and cut Jacob's statement short. "We don't need you. We understand the needs of this world, and we will not need your company." Her words were extremely harsh, and shocked both Elena and Jacob. Tisha was much more aggressive then she had let on. "The problem with men like you is that you think every woman needs to know her place."

"That is not what I mean." Jacob defended himself. "It is merely the way the world works."

"Then you think you can help us by making us feel inferior to men?"

"No. I am trying to warn you. If a man was with you then know one would question you, but two women alone will draw attention."

Elena stepped forward, cutting the debate short. "I don't care about your viewpoint or your concerns. Just tell me what the men wanted with you and we will be on our way."

Jacob was suddenly distracted by something in the distance and he motioned for Elena to look. "Ask them yourself." Approaching down the path were six men on camel back and they were all wearing pure desert robes with large medallions hanging from their necks.

"Watchmen." Elena snarled. She stepped away from the path and gripped the sword which was concealed within her bag. She held it tightly, but did not pull it free from its hidden location.

"We should go." Jacob stated as he began to climb upon his horse.

Tisha folded her arms as she gazed at the approaching group. "No. We aren't running from them. Elena?"

"I'll find out their allegiance. Stay with the camel." Elena boldly walked toward the approaching men, showing no fear of their numbers.

Jacob was puzzled by what Elena had just said. "Their allegiance?" But Elena had not heard him. She stalked toward them, holding her bag tightly as it hung from her shoulder.

"You there! Halt!" One of the Watchmen commanded. He dismounted as the others surrounded Elena. "Remove your headdress, and drop your bag."

"No." Elena stated ever so calmly.

"Do as you are told. Who are you?"

"I am here to uncover your loyalty, Watchman. What is your allegiance?"

"Watchman? You know who we are? You … Lady Elena!" The man quickly pulled his sword from his hilt and held it defensively toward Elena. "Drop your bag and give me the Key!" His orders were direct, yet he was nervously shaking. The man was horrified that he had actually found the Reclaimer and knew that fighting her was suicide.

"You exist only for the sake of protecting the secrets of the Ark and the Key. So tell me, Watchman, who do you serve?"

"The Ark … it must be shared with everyone! Please Lady Elena… give us the Key and tell us where the Ark can be found."

"You've chosen your allegiance. You have not given me your loyalty. And therefore you have sided against the Reclaimers." A wicked smile crept across Elena's face as she released the draw strings of her shoulder bag. The leather satchel fell to the ground, but her swords still remained in hand. "You assisted in the death of my mother and father, you traitorous worm!"

The Watchman in front of her had no warning of her first swing. His blade was sliced in half and intense pain filled his bowels. He had been cut in half be one mighty swing of her sword. The other Watchmen gasped in horror as they watched him crumble to the ground.

Jacob watched from the distance and nearly threw up at the sight of the man's guts spilling onto the sandy path. Yet he couldn't take his eyes away as Elena surgically cut down each of the other five men. One of the men even attempted to cower behind his camel, but Elena did not spare either; she cut through the camel, as well as the man, in one precise slash. Blood covered the sand as the men slowly died from their wounds. They screamed from the shock and none of them died instantly. Elena made sure that each of them suffered slowly from their wounds.

"You do not want to travel with us, Jacob." Tisha softly stated as they both watched Elena grip the pant leg of one of the fallen men, and wipe the blood from her sword. "She can defend herself, and we will leave a trail of blood unlike any this world has ever seen."

"Why are you doing this?" Jacob cautiously stepped away from Tisha.

"We are victims of a brutal betrayal. And we will hunt all of these men and women down and make them suffer. They betrayed our trust, their oaths and their loyalty to our cause. We lost everything to them and only their blood will silence our anger."

There was coldness within Tisha's voice that sent chills down Jacob's back. Despite her soft voice and youth, she was filled with vengeance and hatred toward the people known as the Watchmen. Elena had joined her side and they both looked at Jacob with blank expressions, none concerned for the men that Elena had just slain. In the distance several men continued to moan in anguish, but death was slowly creeping upon them.

Jacob looked to Elena and gathered his composure. "I knew you were strong, Elena, but this was beyond human ability. There have been rumors from the North, that the Gods killed two hundred men under the mountain of Sinai. That land is now caste in a shadow of fear. Do you know anything about this?"

Elena walked passed Jacob. "Anything I tell you would endanger your life, Jacob. Go home and forget that you saw us."

"I can not forget what I have seen and heard. It was you, you that did this evil thing. Yet you seem to think it is justice."

Tisha stopped in front of Jacob. "Justice? There is no Justice in what we are doing. What we are doing is fixing a mistake, and rebuilding what was lost. If you can call it anything else, it would be revenge."

Tisha and Elena began to walk away, pulling their camel and supplies behind them. Jacob watched as they left and mounted his horse. Quietly and from afar, he followed. He had his own agenda and he would be mindful of their bloody path.

He began to mumble to himself as soft smile shined through, "These two women who travel alone, they will kill many in their quest. But the blood they spill will only build upon their hearts and make them into something they will not recognize. They are quietly consumed with anger and vengeance, and I hope that they understand the difference between the two traits. I will follow you Elena, and see where your path takes you, although I will never share with you my secret. Since the moment I first saw you in Egypt, I have known who you truly are. You will either save us, or destroy us… my dear Guardian of the Luminous Key."


	4. Chapter 4

** Notes: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. It dawned on me that this was the best place to stop, as things are going to start going down hill from this point on. This is more or less a "cascade of emotions" for Elena and the next chapter promises to dilever a lot more, as well as being a lot longer. Enjoy.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Beyond Civilization**

"Master." The soft words traveled from the shadows of the darkened tent.

"Yes?" An old woman sitting upon a high seat replied toward the shadow.

"Our scouts have reported back, and they carry tragic news."

Shifting in her seat, the old woman replied, "Do not leave me in suspense."

"Master, the Reclaimer has made her first move. Six Watchmen have been slain."

"Where?"

"The bodies were found less then a day's journey away."

The old woman rubbed her chin in thought. "Then she is coming this way."

"Yes master."

With a heavy sigh the old woman stood from her chair. "Inform the Honor Guards to prepare for her arrival."

"There is one other piece of information, master." The old woman waited for the speaker to continue. "She has another Watchman with her."

"Who is it?"

"Her name is Tisha, from the house of Essra."

The old woman's eyes grew large as she stood cautiously from her chair. "I thought that she was dead? All but one of them was to have been slain. This changes things. They can not be allowed to come here, not now. Gather more information, and tell the Honor Guards to prepare the defenses."

"I will, master."

The woman cautiously returned to her chair. "And Michael, you must forget that she is your sister. Your duties must come first."

"Yes, master."

- - - - - - - -

Pushing forward into a rocky terrain, Tisha and Elena stopped near a large rock outcropping in order to rest in the shade. Mid day was approaching and it was time to rest.

"Elena, give me your robe."

Elena glared at Tisha questioning her reason. "Why?"

"I want to go back to the river we passed a moment ago. I'll fill our water and wash the blood from your robe. It'll be hard to get those stains out."

"Blood comes out easily. It is shouldn't be a problem." Elena began to remove her robe while Tisha watched.

"You are pretty good at undressing." Tisha smiled. "Some man will find you very appealing someday."

"Don't make me hurt you." Elena dryly stated as she tossed the robe into Tisha's arms. She adjusted her chest support and wrapped herself in a waist high wrap. "Hurry up and come back."

"Are you going to miss me?" Tisha laughed as she dodged a rock that Elena had thrown at her. She turned and ran off toward the river as Elena leaned back against the dry rock wall.

"Will you kill them all?" Jacob stated as he approached from the path. Elena sighed but never looked his way. She sat with her hands behind her head, and her upper body exposed; save only the chest support wrap which covered her bust completely. Jacob paused at the site of her exposed shoulder and arms and looked away briefly. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to catch you off guard."

"Have you never seen a woman wearing her support?" Elena questioned.

"Yes, but not a woman that I was unfamiliar with. We do not know each other in such a way."

"I don't mind. This is what I wore when I trained with my brothers …" Elena cut herself short and paused. She hated that she was loosely talking to Jacob about herself.

"Your brothers? And where are they now?" Elena didn't respond. Jacob sighed to himself as he walked closer. "Still not ready to talk to me?"

"How long do you intend to follow us?"

"For as long as I see necessary."

"Your choice. But be warned. There are people who will attempt to kill me, and if they see you traveling with us then they'll attack you as well."

Jacob smirked, "I guess you mean the 'Watchmen' people. I heard you mention the name before you killed them. Who are they?"

"Go away."

"Why are they after you?"

"Go away."

"Are they the ones that betrayed you?"

"Go away!" Elena stood from her resting spot and gripped the hilt of her sword.

"Calm down, Elena. I merely wish to know more about you and what you have been through."

"You couldn't begin to understand. I will not answer any of your prying questions."

Jacob continued to smile. "Aren't you concerned for your friend? She's at the river all alone."

"She can take care of herself." Elena sat down once again, and frustratingly rested her sword upon the rock ledge.

Jacob gripped the harness of his horse and pulled it closer to the shade. He then pulled a bag from its back and began to fondle through its contents. He sat beside Elena and pulled out a wrapping of dried meat and began to eat it. Elena ignored him.

Jacob tore off a small hunk and handed it toward Elena. "Please. Dine with me."

"Go away."

- - - - - - - -

Tisha fumbled with the clothing she had piled at the water's edge, scrubbing them loosely upon a rock face. She smiled happily at the chore and ignored everything around her. The day was quickly approaching noon and the suns rays brilliantly reflected off of the water's surface.

Tisha yawned as she began to squeeze the water from one of the robes, and a soft rustling of sand caught her attention. "Is it done?"

A man approached her side. "Yes, my lady. The bodies are gone and the blood covered in the sands."

"Excellent. Be sure that the other men eat well today. The closer we get to the Grand Master, the more trouble we will face."

"Yes, my lady. The man that has followed you; how should we treat him?"

Tisha stopped scrubbing the second garment and blankly stared into the water. "Send a runner and find out who he is."

"As you wish. And the Reclaimer, Queen Elena, has she any needs?"

"She is fine. She will never want for anything so long as I am in control. Now, go back to the others and make sure they are fed and receive plenty of water. We are few, and we can not suffer illnesses of any kind."

"Yes, my Lady." The man bowed deeply, upon his knees and forearms. He then slowly bowed his head into the sand behind Tisha, and quickly stood to his feet. "If you have need of me, merely call and I shall come." The man ran off and vanished from sight.

"I know you will, Gabriel. You and the Archangels are all we have left." Tisha smiled to herself and pulled another robe from the water's edge. "But that will be enough."

- - - - - - - -

After a short rest Elena, Tisha and Jacob pushed on. However they came upon a rocky terrain within a forest area and decided to rest for the night. The night time chill fell upon the land and Jacob started a fire while Elena and Tisha slept. He watched over them as they cuddled closely together. He placed his hands over the flames to warm them and then pulled his robe tighter upon his shoulders. He shuffled on top of his seat and heard a rustling in the bushes overhead. The sound was soft, yet prominent in the silent of the night. He stood and looked around to make sure that no one was out there. Looking around and upwards at the top of the cliff and trees, he saw nothing alarming and slowly returned to his seat. He then looked to Elena and Tisha, however Elena was gone.

"You are not very astute." Elena whispered into his ear. Jacob was startled and pulled away. Elena had closed the distance between them in complete silence. She was lying at Tisha's side on the far side of the fire, but in the short time that Jacob had looked away, she had approached him. "There are five men out there, two heavily armed, one slightly over weight, and two upon camelback. They've been watching us all night. But you hadn't noticed?"

"No … I did not." Jacob stood and gripped his sword, looking around as if something was about to happen. "Then I will fight."

"No need." Elena sat near Jacob and tossed a fresh branch into the flame. "They've been following us for a while now. I think Tisha knows them. Perhaps they are some of her bodyguards from Egypt."

"She has bodyguards?" Jacob questioned as he returned to his seat beside Elena. "Then why did they not reveal themselves yesterday when those Watchmen attacked?"

"I don't know. I noticed them yesterday before we were attacked. They are pretty good at concealing themselves, but I could see their tracks easily. I thought they would attack tonight, but they have yet to make a move. They even followed Tisha to the river earlier today, that's why I believe she knows them."

"Then why do they conceal themselves?"

"Stop asking questions and simply be happy with what I tell you." Elena sighed, she rested her head upon Jacob's shoulder and closed her eyes. "If they come close, I'll deal with it." She instantly went to sleep.

Jacob looked down at the top of her head, somewhat shocked by her sudden closeness, however he found something even more shocking as he looked further down. Elena was holding a dagger at his side, and he instantly understood.

"You think I know them?" He smiled. "You came close to me in order to protect Tisha, because you are afraid that I might try something and those men are following me. And here I was thinking that we had somehow become friends."

Elena sniffled softly and mumbled, "You are smarter than you look." She left the blade close to Jacob's side and allowed her external senses to take over while her body rested.

Morning came and Tisha awoke with a long stretch. She felt around but couldn't find Elena, and she bolted upward. She relaxed when she saw Elena packing the camel.

"You're up early." Tisha smiled. Elena curtly answered with a head nod. Jacob then walked from the opposite side of the camel and stared into Elena's eyes softly. She shyly looked away, to Tisha's complete shock. She raced to Elena's side and embraced her, while evilly glaring at Jacob.

"Did he touch you last night?" Tisha questioned.

Elena grumbled and yelled, "What are you talking about?" She gripped Tisha and tried to push her away, but restrained from pushing too hard in fear of hurting the young girl.

Tisha struggled to hang on to Elena. "I saw the way he looked at you! That's how my dad looked at my mom when they wanted to be alone! He wants to do naughty things with you!"

Finally annoyed with Tisha's childish banter, Elena forcefully pushed her away. "Shut up!" Tisha stumbled backward and fell on her back side.

She moaned painfully but looked up at Elena. "I guess it can't be helped. You need to have children, and Jacob is cute, if you like Lower Egyptians, but I never cared much for their clothing style." She suddenly burst into a rolling laugh.

Elena simply shook her head in disbelief. "Do you want me to hurt you?"

Jacob interrupted, "Tisha, are you being followed?" Elena was startled that he approached her directly. Tisha stopped laughing and sat in silence. "I'm under the suspicion that there are several men following us, yet they have not made any attempts to engage us."

Tisha stood up and smiled at Jacob's words. "Yes."

"Who are they?"

"You can't understand. You couldn't understand. Words alone can not describe them, but just know that they are here for our protection."

Elena snarled and stepped forward. "Who are they? Egyptian Guards?"

Tisha backed away, nervous at Elena's aggression. "No… nothing like that. I can't say it around Jacob…"

Elena stepped closer and gripped Tisha's shoulders. "Jacob is not my only concern right now. You can't afford to keep secrets from me, Tisha! Who are they?"

Tisha looked away. "Archangels." Elena gasped and Jacob nearly chocked on his own saliva. His sudden reaction to the word echoed in Tisha and Elena's ears.

Elena glared at him. "You can't know that word."

Nervously, Jacob attempted to think of something "What? No, I was merely …"

A rustling sound came from afar and two men appeared from the thicket upon the side of a tree. "He is a Watchman, my Queen. He comes from a distant tribe, but he is indeed a Watchman."

"A Watchman?" Elena muttered, but beyond that she snapped to a defensive stance and drew her sword. "You are … Archangels?"

"My Queen." The two men approached and lowered themselves to the ground, bowing deeply and respectfully. "Forgive us, but we felt it best to not reveal ourselves until the time was right. Lady Tisha has told you of us, so there is no longer any need for concealment."

"Tisha!" Elena drew her blade and lunged at the young girl that had been traveling with her for the past few days. Her blade was true to target, but Tisha did not move. Suddenly one of the Archangels stepped into Elena's path, blocked her blade with his shield and sent Elena tumbling forward. Elena regained her balance and stood to her feet; lowering her sword to defend against the oncoming attack.

"My Queen, do not react so harshly!" The lead Archangel pleaded.

"Don't call me that you exiled hounds!" Elena snarled furiously. "Tisha, you traitor! How could you side with them?"

"Who else could we trust?" Tisha questioned. "I knew you wouldn't understand, but they are all we have!"

"They turned their backs on us thousands of years ago! They are no better then the Watchmen that are trying to kill us!"

Elena stepped forward, passing the Archangel that stood at her guard. "If you have not noticed yet, Reclaimer, we are all that are left. The old ways are gone. We are the ones who must decide on the future of our ways. You think we can walk into the Grand Master's camp and simply ask him what has happened in your absence? No Elena, we can not."

Elena angrily stepped forward. "Do not dishonor the Grand Master! His teachings have always been for the sake of the Reclaimers and the loyal Watchmen!"

"Elena, the Grand Master turned against us!" Tisha shouted. Elena paused and her heart nearly stopped. "You've been away, locked inside the Ark for a year and you have not known what the Grand Master has become."

Elena questioned. "Yet you side with the Archangels, Lilith's seed, those that have been exiled. You think I will believe someone who works with the traitors of our history?"

"In these many generations do you think that all of Lilith's descendants would still bare their mother's sins?" Tisha walked forward. "I told you that I had made some contacts in your absence. Does it matter that they were once our opposites? Not all of them carry the hatred of their ancestors. They will follow us and help us."

"Why didn't you tell me about the Grand Master before?"

"Because you would not believe me unless you saw for yourself what she has become. She blessed you upon your birth, like she did your mother and father. I can not expect you to believe me with word alone; especially not now." Tisha stepped closer and lowered her head. "If I have failed you, then take my life. I am nothing but a Watchman, and I have been trained to do what I feel is best for your safety. Trust is not something we can value loosely, but I need you to trust me. I am not a warrior, merely a Watchman, and if I am in error then my life is in your hands."

Elena turned and walked away, slipping her sword back into its sheath. "No more secrets. Tell me everything, right now."

"No." Tisha looked up and stared at the back of Elena's head. "Like my father, I will not reveal any information until I feel it is necessary."

"You tell me that things need to change, and then you tell me that you're going to do as your father taught you?"

"There are some things I can not tell you, Elena. Some of the things that we Watchmen have kept secret, for many years, are for the benefit of you Reclaimers. Do you believe that this feud between Watchmen happened over night? That suddenly there were Watchmen that turned against the Reclaimer ways? Things about your father and mother, and things that date back as far as Lilith and the second movement, do you think we can share such secrets?"

Elena turned quickly and looked at Tisha. "My mother and father?"

"We guard the greatest secret of all humanity. Even your sword is a secret tool of the Forerunners. The Ark, the Reclaimers, those who came before us; all secrets that we must guard. To tell you some of the darker secrets would be to seal your own doom. No, Elena, I will not share anything with you until it is time. As for your mother and father…" Tisha paused as Elena walked closer, eager to hear what she was going to say. "I know their fate."

"You knew? You knew all this time!" Elena slapped Tisha across the face, but restrained herself from applying too much force. "Why … why would you keep this from me?"

One of the massive Archangel men walked forward. "For your own safety. The truth is far worse than the mystery." Tisha stepped around him and place a hand upon his arm. The man bowed respectfully and stepped aside.

Tisha held her sore cheek as a tear dripped from her eye, she reached up to Elena and brushed her hair away from her forehead. "Do you remember the events after you were branded?" Tisha revealed the tattoo that had been long hidden by Elena's growing hair. It was a tiny triangle upon her forehead and it represented her acceptance of being a Reclaimer.

She rubbed it softly, almost forgetting that it was there. "This is the first time it was used, a new symbol for Reclaimers. After I was branded we left for the Ark."

"And after that?" Tisha questioned.

"We traveled for many days until we arrived. My mother and father fought back the Watchmen as I ran to the Ark."

"Did you see them fight?"

"No … I was entering the Ark."

"Elena. Your mother slaughtered all of them, easily. She was wounded in the fight, but nothing too serious. However … it was your father that nearly killed her."

Elena glared at Tisha strongly, questioning her statement. "I don't understand."

"Your father tried to betray you and your mother to the Watchmen."

Elena stepped away in shock.

Tisha continued. "This is the truth. Your father was the traitor, and I was unsure of your loyalty until we first talked at my home. He led the betrayal… your mother fought him in battle after he failed to sway her to join him."

Elena crumbled from the words, holding her stomach as if she felt ill.

Tisha continued. "She escaped by wounding him, but he also wounded her. She kept this information in her heart and told no one, yet the Archangels knew of this. They watched from afar, knowing that they could not interfere. When your father was wounded, Jonas took that chance to seize command of the Watchmen. He ordered one of his men to kill your father while he was recovering from his wounds. Jonas loved your mother, and we believe that this was all planed to win her back, yet she did not side with your father." Tisha lowered herself to a knee and rested Elena's head upon her lap. "The simple truth is this; Jonas was not the leader of the Watchman young who betrayed us. Your father was."

Elena shrieked uncontrollably, tearfully mourning the news she had just received. The Archangels appeared from the thicket of the wilderness and circled around Elena and Tisha. The five of them lowered in respect and watched as the Reclaimer wept.

Jacob rested against a tree and gazed into the cloudy sky. "Reclaimers, Archangels and Watchmen. What a horrible world in which we live."

- - - - - - - -

"You have returned Michael. Have you news of the Reclaimer?"

"Yes master. My sister … forgive me. The young Watchman girl told the Reclaimer that her father betrayed her mother."

"Half truths and bending of facts, such a pity." The Grand Master stood from her chair and pulled back the tent's vale. Beyond the tent was a magnificent view of a small town. The tent sat atop a great hill that overlooked the Grand Master's entire kingdom. She stepped out into the sun and gazed to her right as a mighty plume of dust continued to rise. "It has been digging for many days now."

"Yes master, it has." Michael stood at her side. "We will guard it from her, even if it costs us our lives."

"No. We will not need to guard it. We merely must prevent her from finding it until it has finished burying itself."

"Master, that may still take many days." Michael added as he gazed into the distant dust storm. "She is almost here."

The Grand Master lowered her head in thought. "Yes, and with this latest news she will undoubtedly be in much more of a hurry."

"What is your command Grand Master?"

She thumbed her long grey hair and looked into the village below. "Such is our fate. We must delay her arrival. Notify the Honor Guards to mobilize the army."

"Master, it will not be enough."

"I know, Michael. But for now this is all we can do. Not even two thousand will be able to stop her."

"Let me go to her, master." Michael pleaded. "I was of her village, she knows me. Let me give her all of the facts."

"You think you can curb her anger?" She questioned. "She has been told many things this day, her mind is fragmented and filled with half of the truth. And then there is the Watchman girl. What will you do to confront her?"

Michael firmly added, "I do not fear Tisha. I lived by her side all of her life."

"Yet you do not know who she is anymore. No Michael, take the army and wait for her at the border. I will come as well. We will do all within our power to slow them down." The Grand Master gazed once again at the distant dust cloud, which was rising from a gigantic pit miles away from their village. "When it is complete, we will have nothing to fear."

"Master." Michael bowed and walked down the ramp toward the village below. "I will instruct the Honor Guards."

The Grand Master gazed into the horizon in thought. "My poor guardian, your mind must be in great pain. Your heartache echoes across time itself. Why must it be this way, why could we not have done things differently?"

**To be continued**


	5. Chapter 5

**Truth and Consequences**

Jacob adjusted the saddle of his horse, yet he was constantly watching Elena as she slept. She had cried shortly after receiving the news of her father, yet in an instant she was able to act as though nothing happened. Tisha lay next to her as they were guarded on all sides by the Archangels; the lost exiles of a long forgotten era.

"Lilith's Seed." Jacob mumbled in thought. He knew who they were, the Archangels, everyone within the world of the Watchmen knew.

The Archangels, or Lilith's Seed as they have been often called, were the descendants of Lilith, the first Reclaimer born on Earth. Lilith had turned against her parents wishes, and ultimately wanted to share the Ark with the rest of the world. She had accepted her parents orders, however she betrayed them and told all of the first humans where the Ark was. Luckily, Lilith's father was able to move the Ark and his family, leaving Lilith and her followers behind. Many years later, Lilith's father returned to her and begged her to reconsider her actions. Lilith refused, swore to find the Ark, and she even challenged her father in combat. She was easily defeated due to her lack of training and experience.

After her defeat at the hands of her father, Lilith was exiled from every town she visited. Shunned and mocked as a 'liar', Lilith walked the known areas of Earth alone. She eventually met a man who saw passed her youthful ambitions, they married and had and began their family. After many years of raising children, Lilith still bore a deep hatred toward her family secret, and she told her children everything she knew of the Ark. Her young grew up with their mother's pain and sought out the Ark over hundreds of generations. There was even a rumor that Lilith's last words upon her death bed were: _"Free the Ark."_

Jacob shook the thoughts from his mind.

"Do you know why we adopted the term 'Archangel'?" One of the massive men questioned as he walked close to Jacob.

"Because you believe you are some form of avengers, correcting a wrong that was started thousands of years ago." Jacob coolly stated.

"However, the word means more than just that, but I will not go into details." The man looked to the horse and then back to Jacob. "We believed our ancestors stories about the Ark, that finding it would change the world and open up a new glory for all humanity. Yet, it took the word of a young girl to sway our loyalty to that of the Reclaimer."

Jacob suddenly paused from fixing the saddle. "Her word? How so?"

The Archangel smiled as if eager to share. "For many years I have sought a purpose. We were all born with this strength, this power that makes us more powerful than normal men. While we can not compare to the Reclaimer's abilities, we are strong. But what is the purpose of strength if you have no direction in which to use it? She came to us many months ago, telling us that she needed our help. Our clan has sought purpose for generations. We, the descendants of Lilith, knew of the Reclaimers and their goals. Yet for the first time in my life, I found a use for my abilities."

He turned and looked at Tisha's sleeping form. "Perhaps she is right, and the Reclaimer's ways are correct. Or, perhaps she is wrong, and the Ark should be shared. Should we care? Does it matter who is right and wrong? All I know, as well as my clan, is that for thousands of years we have been watching without a purpose, and training without a cause. Who is right and wrong is irrelevant. We now have a purpose and that purpose is to protect the last of the Reclaimers."

Jacob spoke, "I find it interesting that the Watchmen have betrayed the Reclaimers, and suddenly Lilith's Seed show themselves. It is most interesting that such a coincidence is possible. After all, the clan of Lilith was exiled by the very bloodline you have chosen to protect."

The Archangel thought for a moment. "Yes. But our bloodline is the same. Lilith was the child of Bitran and Litran, meaning we are their descendants as well. All that maters is that we now have a chance to rejoin the Reclaimers. A chance to correct the mistake Lilith made. Perhaps, after thousands of years of exile, we can once again be reunited with our kin."

"That is our purpose now." The Archangel added as he folded his arms. "She told us that once again the Reclaimer tribes can be reunited. It can start over. We can forget the past mistakes caused by division, and focus on a new beginning. Once the lady Elena accepts us into her group, we will be able to forget the title of 'Lilith's Seed'. We will no longer be exiled, outcasts, and we can stand tall once again."

Jacob smiled as he brushed the horse's mane. "So that is how she gathered your allegiance? By telling you that you may be able to rejoin the clan? I hope it is true, that it is possible for Elena to lift the exile from you, but she must first learn to forget the past. And I don't think she will do that easily." Jacob mounted the horse and looked down to the Archangel before him. "What is your name?"

"Gabriel."

Jacob nodded. "Gabriel. Tell Elena that I am going ahead. I must go and speak with the Grand Master."

"What do you mean?" Gabriel was shocked at the words. "He will kill you because you have sided with the Reclaimer."

Jacob smiled. "The Grand Master will not act so aggressively. And he is actually a she. This is something that only a few people know."

"The Grand Master is a woman?"

"Don't be so alarmed. Women have always been the corner stone of our tribe. It should not be surprising that the leader of all Watchmen is in fact a female. But give Elena and Tisha a message. Tell them I am an Emissary. They will know what it means." Jacob turned his horse and sped away.

- - - - - - - -

Elena sprung up from her rest and looked around nervously. Tisha had shaken her violently to awaken her. Elena hadn't slept that well in many days, and was momentarily disoriented. She quickly fell into a defensive posture, reaching for her swords and glaring at anything that moved.

"Elena, it's okay!" Tisha quickly gripped her, motioning for Elena to relax. "I didn't mean to wake you so soon, but Gabriel has told me something troubling."

"How long was I asleep?" Elena grumbled.

"A half day."

Elena snarled, "What? A half day?"

"You seemed as though you needed the rest, so I let you sleep. But Jacob has gone ahead of us. He went to the Grandmaster."

Elena sighed as she slumped backward. "Something told me not to trust him."

Gabriel stepped forward and knelt at Elena's side. "He informed me that he was an Emissary. What does this mean?"

Tisha looked to Gabriel in thought. "This would explain why he kept his identity secret. Emissaries are those that the Watchmen select to sit at the side of kings and rulers. This way, we will always know what is going on with the rest of the world. I considered the role, but as an Emissary I could not interfere with Watchmen duties. Therefore I remained a Watchmen, so that I could interact more with the world."

Elena sat up in thought. "The only thing an Emissary is good for is spying on the normal humans, and advising their rulers on what to do win something strange happens; like when a Reclaimer kills hundreds of warriors in battle. The real question is; who is he an Emissary to?"

Gabriel quickly added. "Perhaps he had a seat within Egypt. Our information told us that he is originally from Lower Egypt."

"That's where I met him the first time." Elena added. "It was several years ago, back when I was exploring the world."

"Lower Egypt, the home of the Pharaoh?" Gabriel questioned to himself.

Tisha looked to him curiously. "Gabriel, what are you thinking?"

"If Jacob is the Emissary to the King of Lower Egypt, then this would put some things into clear view. The King of Lower Egypt is attempting to unify all of Egypt. Perhaps he is also trying to gain the allegiance of the Watchmen."

Tisha smirked. "No. King Narmer is very wise to unify Egypt, but there would be no point in …" Tisha halted her statement as a chill ran along her back.

Elena gripped her satchel and quickly packed. "No matter." She shouldered the satchel and walked toward the camels. "I'm going after him."

Tisha nodded. "Gabriel, gather the Archangels. Jacob has a small head start, we'll need to…"

"You're not coming." Elena sternly stated. "I haven't forgotten your place in all of this, Tisha. You've been holding information from me since we meet, and right now I'm wondering if you are still holding back information."

"Elena, you can't go alone! The Grandmaster's army will most likely be waiting. He'll send them to kill you!"

Gabriel spoke up, "The Grandmaster is a woman. Jacob told me this before he departed."

Tisha looked at Gabriel curiously, almost as if she was mortified by the news. "That… can't be."

Elena noticed the shock on Tisha's face. "What? Tell me everything."

Tisha, still shocked, turned toward Elena. "If the Grandmaster is a woman, then that would mean we have all been lied to. The one with the knowledge of the Reclaimers, and the leadership of the Watchmen, has always been mentioned as a man, but if it's a woman… Elena, the Grandmaster is supposed to be the Father of the current line of Reclaimers. But…"

"What do you mean, Father of the current line?"

"The Grandmaster is the oldest living Watchmen that has fathered a Reclaimer child. It has always been a Male because men can not bare Reclaimer children. It is a trait only given to the females."

Gabriel suddenly seemed stunned. "A female Grandmaster could bare any amount of Reclaimer children, regardless of her mate. This is why men are Grandmasters, because they can not bare Reclaimer children."

Tisha continued, "We've all believed the Grandmaster was a man. Sixty years ago the Grandmaster gave her oldest daughter away to the Royal Family of Egypt. We believed she was a man… my father's knowledge, passed down to me, was that the Grandmaster was a man. Not only is the Grandmaster your great grandmother, she is also King Narmer's grandmother."

Elena snarled. "So King Narmer could be a Reclaimer?"

Tisha simply nodded. "It is … possible."

"Elena gritted her teeth. "Was my father… was he also… was he a descendant of the Grandmaster?"

Tisha lowered her head in shame. "Elena forgive me. I didn't know. How could I have known? The Reclaimers have been breeding beyond the current bloodline for thousands of years. When your father came into the tribe as a descendant of the west…"

"Damn it, Tisha! Yes or no!"

"Yes."

"So, it was her all along." Elena mounted her camel and sternly stared at Tisha and the Archangels. "If I have to fight, I will, but I want to know why she turned against us."

- - - - - - - -

Nearly a half day passed as Jacob and his horse trotted into the Grandmasters frontline of warriors. They were all Watchmen warriors; skilled and deadly in combat. He dismounted and approached the man at the front of the group.

"I am Jacob, Emissary of his highness King Narmer. I wish to speak with the Grandmaster."

The towering warrior nodded. "The Grandmaster has been awaiting you. My escorts will lead you to the master's tent." He waved Jacob passed and another man led him through the rows and rows of warriors. At the rear of the formation stood a lone tent, it was highly guarded and decorated with colorful fabrics. The guard stood at the tent's entrance and motioned for Jacob to enter.

Inside Jacob could smell the incense and perfumes filling his senses. As he walked deeper into the large tent, he noticed a man standing at the side of an aged woman. The two of them seemed pleased at his arrival.

Jacob knelt at the aged woman's feet. "Grandmaster. It has been many months since my last visit."

"Yes, it has. Do you require anything; food or water?"

"No. I am well."

"Well then, tell me everything." The Grandmaster sat up sternly, eager to hear Jacob's words. "Firstly, how is Narmer doing? I heard great things from Egypt recently."

"He is doing well. His health is wonderful, as is his family. He sends his regards. Politically, there is trouble. Upper Egypt, does not seem to understand the reason for unifying Egypt. Narmer has told them many times about the rise of foreign powers, and their aggressive natures, yet they still wish to remain as they are."

The Grandmaster thumbed her chin. "Much like the old Reclaimer ways, they do not understand the need for change. Under one rule they will best defend themselves from attacks. The Nile is a mighty river, and many will seek to claim it. In order to protect it Egypt must be united and led by one rule. We will need to show them why unification is best. Inform Narmer that we will 'sway' Upper Egypt into understanding the threats of the outside world. In three months he should speak to the leaders of Upper Egypt again, they will agree."

"I will tell him. Also, there has been much debate about the incident in Sinai. King Narmer has been most curious. He believed the Reclaimer to be dead."

"Well, tell him the truth." She smiled. "The Reclaimer lives and is coming to me. I will keep no secrets from Narmer."

"And how will you deal with the Reclaimer?" Jacob cautiously asked.

"The fate of Elena has not yet been decided. The young girl at her side will play a large role in this. She is from the house of Essra, and there is no telling how far her hatred will curl Elena's ears."

"You mean Tisha?" Jacob questioned. "She is a young Watchman, and quite intelligent, but what can she do?"

"My dear Jacob, words can lead thousands to their deaths. Words can bring down walls, and crush dreams. The right words spoken the right way can mean the difference in killing Elena, or sparing her. Tisha, the young child of Essra, has been living with the pain of her family's death for more then a year now. And Essra did not raise his children to be simple minded or weak."

The young man at the master's side spoke, "Tisha is a formidable opponent. Her mind is well beyond that of a child. What she lacks in strength, she makes up for in intelligence."

"My young trainee is correct." The master added. "Tisha is his younger sister, and he knows her better than most. But what I need is more information. What has she been telling the Lady Elena?"

Jacob added, "She informed her of her Father's death and betrayal, but this was mostly information gathered by the Archangels."

"She has the followers of Lilith at her side?" Michael, the Grandmaster's guard, questioned.

The master shook her head, unconcerned. "It does not matter. None of us can predict what she is planning, nor can we guess what she needs with Lilith's Seed. For now, we will wait and see whom Elena will listen to."

The tent tarp opened suddenly and a guard entered. "Michael, scouts are saying that the Reclaimer is coming! She is coming alone, but she is moving quickly."

"She must have followed me when I left." Jacob stated. "Let me go to her, I can hopefully calm her down and ask her to speak with you."

The master looked at Jacob. "You obviously have no fear of the Reclaimers, do you? Do you understand their purpose, or even what their name means? They are the guardians of the great secret, the protectors of the Forerunners legacy, and the chosen to bring back the once great Empire. She knows this. Elena knows this. She understands her purpose in the Grand Design and if you believe that you can sway her from her path, then I can not stop you. However, I will tell you this. If she has decided to fight, then she will not give you a moment to speak. If you are seen as an enemy you will be cut down before you realize it. She is a weapon, Jacob, nothing more. A warrior created by a far superior race. If you think she cares for you, or that you can reason with her, you are wrong." The master stood from her chair and began to walk toward the exit of the tent.

Upon exiting the tent the Grandmaster was immediately respected by everyone nearby. Warrior Watchmen by the hundreds knelt toward her in respect. Jacob was in complete awe, to see so many warriors bow in a rolling body of respect. They soon stood and returned to their activities.

The master continued. "All of these men and women, those who have vowed their lives to my protection, will die if Elena chooses to fight. There are few who could match her strength and skill. However, if you believe you can stay her hand… then go. I will be standing at the front of this army. Though if you die, then so shall we, because it will be evident that she is here to kill me."

Jacob bowed his head in respect and raced through the warriors. After several moments he reached his horse and raced back toward Elena's approach. Ahead of him, he could see a trail of dust racing toward him. It was a camel running at full speed and upon its back was an unknown figure.

Elena no longer wore the men's clothing she had been dawning for several days; she had pulled on her warrior's garb. For the second time in her life she was wearing the custom tailored environment suit she created on the Ark. Her helmet once again gave her an air of mystery and the two capes attached to her back, floated behind her.

Jacob stopped and looked back; the army was ready and waiting. He then looked back to Elena as she stormed toward him with a spear in her hand. He climbed off of his horse and stood upon the sandy soil. The tall grass waved majestically as he waited, and suddenly he realized that he was the only thing standing between the Watchmen army, and an unstoppable killing machine.

Elena raised her legs and stood upon the Camels back. Battle was about to begin and the creature was much to slow for what she needed to do. She sprang forth, leaping over the camel's level head. She reared her spear level and no sooner had her foot hit the ground, she was in full stride. She ran toward Jacob and stopped several feet away from him.

She stood tall and gripped the spear in her right hand, planting one end of it into the sandy soil beneath her padded feet. She glared at Jacob and waited. She wasn't in a hurry, and knew what she needed to do. A breeze cut across the field and lifted her split cape, and gave the illusion of wings flapping upon her back.

From beneath the mask of her helmet, her voice resonated loudly. "Speak!"

Jacob took a half step back from the roar of her voice. This was a Reclaimer, she was frighteningly tall and power seemed to echo from her body. Jacob, in all of his Watchmen and Emissary training, had never known such fear. His body froze and he could barely summon the words to speak. He wasn't a warrior, and barely knew how to use his sword. He knew that he could defend himself from the average human, but to face a Reclaimer was suicide. He instantly recalled the Grandmaster's words; Elena would kill him if he proved to be an enemy but she stopped and that had to be a good thing.

"Elena… I …"

"What is your allegiance, Watchman?" Elena's voice roared sternly. She had a mission, her objective was clear to her. If Jacob was not willing to help her, then he was going to be an obstacle.

"Watchman? Elena… it's me, Jacob. Please … listen."

"Choose a side, Watchman!" Elena roared once again. "Stand with me, or against me."

She was ruthless. Was this the true Elena; an uncaring Reclaimer? She had always been cold, and she had always seemed distant to Jacob, but this was far worse then he imagined. She was an anomaly in Jacob's world and he could never understand her, even when he met her several years ago on the edge of Egypt's borders he was completely mesmerized by her beauty, and fearful of her power.

"I will not choose and make it easy for you!" Jacob returned; he had found a renewed sense of vigor. "You will hear my words and then you will choose what you will." He waited for Elena to respond, but she stood motionless and silent.

Jacob stepped closer. "The Grandmaster would like to talk to you. She wants to explain what has really been going on. She does not wish to fight. She knows that you are confused and angry. Will you talk with her? Please, Elena, there has been enough bloodshed."

Elena slowly began to walk toward Jacob, her cape softly flowing behind her. Jacob gazed at her deeply, looking through the mask and ignoring the spear she held tightly in her hand. He watched her walk, marveling at her long legs and the way the suit she wore seemed to roll across her form. It was the subtle hint of a skirt that seemed to catch Jacob off guard, yet the tight fitting arm and leg cloth seemed to echo her strength and power.

She stopped a few inches from Jacob, tilted up her mask and looked into his eyes. "I will talk to her, but I promise you Jacob that if she does not tell me what I need to know… then they will all die. And you will die with them."

Elena stepped passed Jacob as he could only watch her with a nervous gaze. She watched her back as she passed, the sword strapped to her back had not yet been stained with blood, and Jacob prayed it would stay that way. He continued to watch as she walked away, the grip upon her spear was tight and her walk was cautious. The army was still a great ways away, but she was not going to let her guard down. Jacob stayed behind.

A few moments passed and Elena could see the nervousness upon each of the Watchmen's faces. Though they were all trained to fight, none of them were ready to face a full Reclaimer. They were nervous, on edge, yet willing to fight at any moment. Elena pulled her mask back over her face and slowly approached the Grandmaster. She stopped less then fifty feet from the old woman.

Elena yelled in a blood curling roar, "Tell me everything!"

The Grandmaster stepped forward and smiled. "Elena, I know my son taught you to respect your elders. Yelling isn't the way to greet someone. And I always thought of you growing up and becoming a lady of high class."

Elena sulked, "And I told you that I was never going to be a lady."

"Yes you did." The master laughed. "You were so young, and you wanted to be just like your mother. I loved her so much. She was such an equal to my son. Of all my children, I loved your family the most."

"They're dead. So forgive me if I'm not in the mood to muse over the past."

"These past few months have not been good to you, I see. No need to fret, you have trusted me once, and you can trust me now. I've never lied to you, Elena, and I never will. You are my daughter, and I will speak with you, but not here. Let us go back to my tent."

Elena furiously roared. "Don't talk to me as if everything is fine! You and I both know why I'm here! I want answers, and depending on your answers, I will kill… I will have to kill. Again… I will have to kill again." There was a soft sob in Elena's voice. Something painful filled her mind and troubled her heart.

"My dear, everything can be fine. But first we must talk." The master approached, and placed her ageing hand upon Elena's shoulder.

"You brought an army to face me, grandmother!" Elena sobbingly shot back, pushing the master's hand away. "You wouldn't have done this if you didn't know what was going to happen here."

"My child, I did not bring the army here to face you. I brought them here to protect me from something far darker than your anger. They are here, because I feared the words that may have been falsely placed into your ears. I brought them to stop Tisha."

_To Be Continued _

_Coming Soon: **"Isolation, Secrecy and Death"**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Isolation, Secrecy, and Death**

Tisha paced around the camp. Her mind was filled with questions yet unanswered. What was Jacob attempting to do? How could a lowly Emissary get so close to her, without her knowledge? She was startled out of her deep focus and stared at Gabriel as he knelt at her side.

"Yes?" She questioned sternly.

"It is as you feared." Gabriel, the head Archangel, spoke. "The Lady Elena has not attacked. She was graciously welcomed into the Watchmen camp." Tisha lowered her head, her mind working and digesting the information.

She looked up and smiled happily at the Archangel, erasing all signs of the frustration she had before. "Well, I guess I should go and make my presence known. I'm sure they are discussing something very important. I should be there."

Gabriel glared at her nervously. "You must not… they will…"

A loud slap echoed across the campsite, as Tisha looked down at the kneeling Archangel before her. "Do you seem to think that I am not aware of my fate?"

Gabriel barely flinched at the impact of Tisha's tiny hand, but he understood her gesture. "Forgive me. I spoke out of place."

Tisha wrapped her arms around the massive man's neck and embraced him, "I must do this, Gabriel, and I must go alone. However, I do have one last command to give you." Tisha pulled away from Gabriel and looked at him sincerely. She then pulled up a string necklace from within her blouse, revealing a deep red-pink crystal.

"By the Gods. How?" Gabriel nervously questioned as he gazed into the deep glow of the Luminous Key.

- - - - - - - -

Elena followed the Grandmaster closely. All of the Watchmen in the camp eyed her nervously, fearful that at any moment she would unleash her rage. She knew they had a reason to fear her, after all she was the Reclaimer and her duty was to protect the Ark. She reached up to her chest, and felt the hard lump of the crystal hanging between her breasts, and walked into the master's tent. The incense and perfumes swelled into her nostrils and she momentarily froze. The Grandmaster's bodyguard walked around her and took his position, standing at the Grandmaster's side.

"Please Elena, sit." The master motioned toward a pile of animal furs upon the tarp floor. Elena sat and placed her spear to her side, leaving her sword resting upon her back. She tilted her helmet mask upward, but did not remove it.

The master smiled at her softly. "There is no need to delay things. Let me start from what you know. Your mother and father were both Reclaimers, true descendants of Bitran and Litran, the first of our families. From them was born Lilith, the first child and eventually the first to betray the Ark. She was exiled, dishonored for her deeds. While Litran and Bitran went on to have more children, Lilith walked the Earth, in Isolation.

"The secret of the Ark needed to be preserved, though numerous times Lilith continued to search for the Ark, she eventually gave up. After one hundred years she finally met a normal human man and decided to settle down, but her hatred continued to swell within her.

"Now, you may not have known that we women are the carriers of the Reclaimer trait. We carry the essence of our strength and power, though not all women will display this power, it is within us, and only we can pass on the strength. Men can display the strength, but they can not pass it on. I was born two hundred years ago, and have birthed many children with many mates. Your father was my twelfth child, and he was the first to display the Reclaimer's ability. It was destined for him to marry another Reclaimer child… to maintain the purity of our bloodline. However, I was not aware that my thirteenth son would also display the Reclaimer's ability. I loved them both, yet your father was the eldest. This meant that my other son would be nothing more than a Watchman, though he was clearly a Reclaimer from birth."

Elena cut in, "Jacob? The man who lead the attack against me and killed my mother? He was my father's brother?" Elena's tone was that of someone in disbelief; shocked at the irony of it.

"It sounds hard to believe, yet it makes clear sense." The master added. "I trained them both in the Reclaimer ways, yet they did not know they were brothers. They had different fathers, and lived in separate camps. This was the way we chose to preserve the bloodline, you see. There was no other way. However, I instilled in them both the knowledge that the Ark was more than a treasure, that it was gift to the world. How could I have known that they would fall in love with the same woman?"

"My mother." Elena lowered her head and pulled off her helmet. She sat it at her side and rubbed her temples. "This is a bit much to absorb at one time."

"Would you like for me to stop? Perhaps take a break to eat?"

"No… no. Please continue."

The master sipped on a container of water and continued. "Your father went on to marry your mother, and Jacob became a Watchman. He embraced his duty, yet it is now clear that his longing for your mother was deeper than I imagined. Upon the day of your birth we all knew you were a Reclaimer. You displayed the trait fairly early as a child, and both your father and Jacob knew that it was time.

"You do not remember this, but several days after your birth, your father vanished for many days. He was with me and Jacob, along with our other followers. It was then that we plotted to begin a great change."

Elena looked away in shame. "Yes, betraying your oath to our destiny."

"Betraying our destiny, is it? Call it what you may, my dear. But despite all that the Ark has taught you, all that you have learned and seen through its visions… have you ever wondered if it will ever happen? The Reclaimers started this world thousands upon thousands of years ago, but have we seen anything. This creature we feared, the … Flood, they may no longer exist."

"The Ark can not verify this!" Elena retorted. "Until there is proof…"

"Proof?" The master returned. "Proof of what? I was never permitted to enter the Ark or to absorb its knowledge, yet I do know the secret. There is no proof. My Son guarded the Ark, he told me its mystery. The flood have yet to come, and if they have not come, than we have nothing to fear. The Ark is being wasted. It is time for the Reclaimers to do their duty!"

Elena sat back, stunned. "But now is not the time … the world is not ready, and there have been no signs yet!"

"We are Reclaimers, Elena. All of us, from the Watchmen to the normal humans, we are all Reclaimers. Our duty is to rebuild the Empire, and that is why we were spared from the great cleansing."

"You do not know the fullness of what is out there, beyond our world!" Elena sternly interjected. "Humanity is not ready to be reunited with the other members of the Empire! How much did my father tell you? Surely you did not understand it all."

The master ignored Elena words. "This is our duty to the Gods. Litran and Bitran saw the last days, and though they knew that Ark needed to be kept secret, they knew that it would need to be revealed in order to begin our duties. This is what I taught my sons, this is what your father fought for… even against your mother."

"In Isolation and Secrecy." Elena mumbled. "This is what my mother taught me. Until we receive a sign from the great beyond, we are to wait. The Ark is waiting for a sign and so will we. There is more to fear then those creatures; the Flood. My father should have told you this."

"We have a duty, Elena. No mater what opposes us, we have a duty! The Ark obeys the Reclaimers and the Gods, but the Gods are gone. There is no one left but us, Elena."

"We don't know this. There is no Proof. And until there is Proof I will not disobey my teachings."

The master lowered her eyes slowly. "I am sure that this is the debate your mother and father had as they fought at the foot of Mount Sinai. Did Tisha tell you're their fate?"

"Yes." Elena softly returned.

"For too long we have been ignoring our duty. This is what Lilith sought, yet she was too impatient to wait for the right time. In her day, humanity numbered only a few, but now we control this world. We have spread humans across the planet, though some believe that this small speck of land is everything, that this is the world, but we know the truth. We are ready to unite, Elena. Do not follow your mother's path. Side with us and lead our armies as we begin our quest. It is time for the Reclaimers to rebuild the Empire."

"Then this is what the Watchmen young have been taught." Elena sulked lowering her into her palm. "My father and mother fought each other because of this. Then Jacob betrayed my father and had him killed when he was at his weakest." Elena stood and Michael gripped his sword hilt, fearing that Elena would attack.

Elena looked at the Grandmaster with heavy eyes as tears boiled within. "All of this death… all of it is because of you. You fail to understand what the Gods wanted of us. I can't believe that you would do this with such little knowledge. And my father, to think that he agreed with you when he himself trained and studied within the Ark. My mother understood, but why could you and my father not?"

The Grandmaster slowly stood. "In Isolation the Reclaimers worked in Secrecy, but this path leads only to Death. Stand against us, and all will be destroyed."

Elena leaned down and picked up her helmet. "Jacob, your son, he said something similar to me. He said 'in Isolation, Secrecy and Death. From this day on, I would always be alone.' I believe he learned this from you."

"Yes, he did."

Elena pulled her helmet on and closed the mask tightly upon her brow. "And as soon as he finished saying it … I killed him." Elena slid her foot beneath her spear and kicked it up into her hand. Michael drew her sword and stood in front of the master, ready to fight.

The grandmaster shook her head in disbelief. "Then you have made your choice, my poor stupid daughter."

"It is not time for the world to need the Ark!" Elena roared, her voice bellowed from beneath the mask.

The Grandmaster raised her eyes and looked into Elena's battle ready form. "So be it… Reclaimer."

- - - - - - - -

Tisha stopped her camel at Jacob's side and looked down to him. "You were quite foolish to let her go into the camp."

Jacob looked up and frowned. "In her armor, she was quite frightening. I feared for my life, but the Grandmaster wanted to talk. Elena agreed to go with her."

"Elena will not agree to what the Grandmaster wants, Jacob. I saw what she wants, I know the goals of the Grandmaster and all that follow her. Although it was a shock to find out that the Grandmaster is a woman."

"What does the master want?"

"Father killed my older brother right in front of my eyes because he chose to follow Jacob. Soon after this, they killed my family and everyone in my camp. They want to give the Ark to the world, but there is more to it than this. I almost followed them. I almost gave myself in to their wishes. But I will not follow those that killed my family."

"You did say this was for Revenge." Jacob added.

"The Grandmaster needs Elena, and will try and coax her to join them. It will not work, and blood will stain this ground."

Together Jacob and Tisha looked toward the distant camp as numerous Watchmen loitered about. Tisha snapped the reins on her camel and began to walk toward the camp.

"Jacob, things have changed. We can no longer trust anyone. I wish you had spoken to me first. Even if Elena desires to join them, she will not be able to enter the Ark. I have made it possible that no will ever be able to enter the Ark."

Jacob began to follow. "What do you mean?"

"The Ark is the reason why the world is now divided. The Ark is the reason why Watchmen and Reclaimer's fight. The Ark is the reason why many have and will die. I have now removed that from the equation. If we forget the Ark than perhaps we can move on as a people."

"And what if we can not?"

"Then I am willing to die… and the location of the Luminous Key will forever vanish with me. This will be vengeance for my family. Go back, Jacob. Go to Narmer and tell him to forget everything. If things do not go well here, then there will be nothing left of the Reclaimers or the Watchmen. It is up to the King of Egypt to establish this world. The time of the Reclaimers and the Watchmen must end."

Jacob stopped in his tracks and looked to his horse in the distance as it grazed on dried grass. He then looked back to Tisha as she continued to stroll into the camp. There was a disturbance within the camp and Jacob knew that this only meant trouble, but he understood Tisha's words. The age of the Reclaimers was coming to an end, and it was the only way to stop the bloodshed. He turned and walked toward his horse, and began to make his long journey back to Egypt, and to advise King Narmer on the future they must seek.

- - - - - - - -

By the dozen they attacked. Body parts tossed the wind, and blood rained from the sky. Elena cut them down with intense fury, and heartache. With each swing she was killing an innocent, a warrior following a blind fool.

She wanted to kill the master first, but she was caught of guard by Michael's skill with the sword. No sooner had their weapons clashed, dozens of Watchmen poured into the tent. From that moment on she had been fighting. Nearly a hundred had so far died by her hands, and her suit was stained deep red. She was too fast, too skilled and too powerful for any of them to handle, yet they fought on. It was noble of the Watchmen and their loyalty to the Grandmaster was honorable, but they were simply no match for Elena.

A pack of eight Watchmen charged, holding their shields high, but not even that was enough. With her brute strength Elena picked up a dead body and flung it at the pack of men. She instantly followed the tossed corpse as it plowed into the men. They were all jostled slightly and didn't see Elena descending down upon them. She had leapt above their heads and was bringing her spear down upon them. Their screams filled her ears but she fought on.

One after another she cut them down until her spear could no longer bear the strain, and snapped in two. The metal rod was overworked and finally gave way to the sheer force behind Elena's blows. She tossed the broken spear to the ground and gripped her sword hilt.

The Watchmen watched as the long blade slid free from its resting place on her back, and if they were nervous about attacking her while she held a spear, they were now terrified to even approach. Yet they knew they had too, their lives no longer mattered. They charged into the fire that was Elena's reach. Her swings were fast, deathly so, and some fell before they even knew they had been cut.

She was a Reclaimer; a machine of war. Elena was the product of a super race which was now long forgotten. Her heartache was slowly fading, she didn't want to kill them at first, but now she was simply responding to action. Her pupils dilated, her heart rate quickened, her breathing became steady and she simply went into a trance. She ignored the screaming of the wounded and dieing, the constant spray of blood into the air, and the pain from a few lucky watchmen that were able to hit her. She was a Reclaimer; a killing machine created for combat. This was the legacy the Gods had left behind, this ability to breed monsters of such destructive force that not even three hundred men were able to slow it down. These Gods, these Forerunners, knew what they wrought. They created the ultimate soldier that could fight despite pain and exhaustion, until their bodies would simply tear themselves apart.

The Grandmaster simply watched as Elena sprinted throughout the camp, repositioning constantly and making sure that her back was never fully exposed. Three hundred men; the number seemed laughable as she cut through them. The Grandmaster had two thousand troops at her aid, yet Elena was cutting them down with one swing of her sword. At her side stood Michael, her bodyguard and the best swordsman in her army. He was eagerly ready to face Elena, yet he held his place at the master's side.

"Are you watching this, Michael?"

"Yes." Michael watched every move Elena made, and in his mind he was standing with her; learning her fighting style and mimicking it. "When she comes at you…"

The master cut him short, "What you see is simply her way of reserving her strength. She is not giving it her all. This is the potential of a pure Reclaimer at its peak; a monster." Michael could barely believe that. She was already moving at such an incredible pace, and it was hard for him to imagine her moving any faster.

"Then I will need to be extra careful." Michael softly stated. But something caught his ears. Michael suddenly drew his sword and pushed passed the master, quickly pointing his sword into the face of a young girl.

The master smirked as she looked at the girl across from her. "The youngest child of Essra has finally shown her face."

Tisha smiled in return. "Hello Grandmaster. I'm sorry for making you wait… " Tisha looked into the eyes of the man pointing his sword at her. For a moment, she lost her breath. "Michael…"

"Move and I will cut you down, Tisha." Michael's words were stern and unemotional.

"No need to be so threatening to your sister, Michael. She is unarmed. Yet, I am at odds as to why you have come? As you can see by the numerous bodies at your feet, Elena has chosen not to side with us."

Tisha softly spoke, her eyes deeply fixed on her brother's stern gaze. "I had come… to… I am here to talk to you, before your death. But Michael … seeing you … I've looked for you for so long. I knew you would be here, but not at her side. We have to leave."

"I will not be swayed by you!" Michael shouted.

The master simply looked at Tisha calmly. "Your oldest brother has been at my side since the beginning, and now you act as though this is new information to you. You knew he was training with the Grandmaster, so don't think to fool me with this false show of concern."

Tisha suddenly smiled. "For someone who is about to die, you seem awful confident."

"And you have become quite twisted in the last few months." The master replied. "I recall rumor of your ways while you trained under Jacob. You were smart, intelligent beyond your years, yet consumed with death and darkness. The death of your family must have been fairly traumatic."

"You are right it was very painful hearing of my mother and father's death, but nothing consumed me more then finding you. You began this war, started the separation, and cost me my family. Now I wish to know why. What was so important that you had to kill those that you once help raise?"

"The Ark, little one." The Grandmaster returned. "The will of the Gods was for us to rebuild the Empire, not to rot here and wait for signs and wishful prayers. The Ark is a weapon to take back what was once theirs and the Gods left us in command to retake the heavens! This is what was worth the death of my family and children; their sacrifice for the glory of the Gods return!"

"What will you do now that Elena has chosen not to follow you?" Tisha smiled.

The master stepped closer to Tisha and smirked. "From the moment I learned of your involvement, I knew that you would seek my death. It is in your nature, just as your brother said it would be. We surmised that you would seek vengeance for your father and mother. Since Elena has chosen not to follow me, than she simply must die. Then I will take the Luminous Key, and raise the Ark from its new slumber."

"Kill Elena?" Tisha chuckled, as she looked over her shoulder. Elena was still engaged in combat against the army of Watchmen. "There is nothing that can stop…" Tisha paused in thought as a face of horror consumed her.

The Grandmaster simply smiled at Tisha, "Oh… I see. So you aren't as smart as I had thought. I think that perhaps you forgot something, didn't you, my dear little Tisha?"

Tisha stepped back in shock, looking at Michael in terror. Michael glared at her in return as a small smile crept upon his face.

"Did you forget, Tisha, that Michael was next in line to lead your camp, and replace your father?"

Tisha looked to Michael. "You can't be…" She froze. Her plans had been drastically altered. How could she not have seen this? Michael was always training with the Grandmaster, and had been doing it all of his life. "Michael… you're…"

"A Reclaimer by birth." The Grandmaster bluntly stated. "I took him before he began to show signs of his lineage, and trained him in secret. I told him never to reveal his power for his own safety. I see now that I should not have had much fear of you at all. I thought you knew this much. This makes things less complicated. Elena must not be aware of this either." The master looked away from Tisha and ordered Michael. "This makes things less complicated, Michael. Kill her, and we will begin to attack Elena."

Michael stepped forward, gripped his sword tightly, and rammed it into Tisha's stomach; without hesitation. She hunched over as the pain swelled through her body. She gripped Michael's sword hand as she gasped from the shock of it all. Tears flowed from her eyes as she gazed into Michael's face. Her hands reached up and she touched Michael's chin. She began to recall his loving smile, how he played with her when she was young and his stern household orders. Michael had always favored the master's wishes, and Tisha never dreamed it possible that he would go this far. Yet a part of her felt slightly stupid for thinking she could convince him otherwise. Though Michael had always showed love for his family, he never questioned anything the Grandmaster had ordered him to do.

Tisha opened her mouth and blood rolled from her lips as she spoke, "You took everything from me… and now … I will take everything from you." Blood began to roll down the blade as Tisha placed her hand to Michael's chest.

She slowly looked toward the master, and sadistically smiled. "Elena does not have the Key." The Grandmaster looked at her sternly and leaned closer to Tisha's dieing form. "I took it … I hid it. And now … we are all … free. Its location … will be lost… with me." Tisha's head slumped forward and her last breath escaped her mouth.

"No." The Grandmaster shook Tisha violently. "No! Where is it? Where did you put?"

Michael spoke as he pulled his blade out of Tisha, "She must be lying. Elena would never part with it. Her duty is to guard it."

The Grandmaster dropped Tisha and let her fall to the ground. "She has no reason to lie. She's too cunning for that. No, she hid it, and somehow Elena doesn't know."

- - - - - - - -

Elena dropped to one knee and breathed deeply. She had been swinging her blade constantly for several minutes and it was begging to tax her, and even though she could fight on, she took a moment to rest. The Watchmen were regrouping, and after seeing five hundred of their kin die, they were finally thinking of another attack plan. They kept their distance, knowing that even in her weakened state Elena was deadly. After several deep breaths Elena stood tall and flung the blood from her sword.

She turned slowly to see who would attack first, but a group of the Watchmen parted and ten men stepped through. These men wore red bands upon their arms, most likely symbolizing something, but Elena paid closer attention to who was following them.

The Grandmaster stepped forward from behind the men with arm bands, and behind the master walked her guard. In the bodyguard's arms was a small girl, a familiar girl, and she was clearly dead.

"Tisha …" Elena muttered softly as she watched the man place Tisha's corpse upon the blood stained ground. Her body was limp and lifeless.

Michael stepped away from the body and looked to Elena, "Before we continue Reclaimer, I must ask you something. Do you have the Luminous Key?"

"Why would I answer?" Elena snarled, her voice muffled and echoed by her mask.

"Because my sister, whom I have slain, says that she hid it."

"Your sister? Michael? You're Michael? You … killed your only living sibling?"

"Her life and death belongs to the Gods and the Empire. She was against us, and therefore …"

"You killed your sister!" Elena screamed. "She was your … family! Damn it!"

Michael huffed and continued. "She was against us, and therefore she had to die."

"It'll never end." Elena muttered. "This cycle of life and death, hatred and betrayal; it will never end."

The Grandmaster voiced, "Yes Elena, for there is those who will always do the opposite of others. Call it what you will, but humanity will always be divided. Only when a greater power reveals itself shall we understand the true meaning of unity. However, you can end this now Elena. Lay down your sword and walk away. You no longer have the Key, and we have no need to fight you. You are the last of those that wish to guard the Ark, and the only opposition left."

Elena stood firm and tightened her grip on her sword hilt. "My mother and father fought against each other for you. My father was killed by his brother for you. Tisha died because of you. I can end it." Elena began to unbutton the top of her suit and pulled up the necklace. She held it in her hand and looked at it closely. It was indeed different. Tisha must have slipped it of off her during one of the times that she had groped her. Elena chuckled. It was a crystal, carved and shaped just like the Luminous Key, but the glow and sparkle was not there.

Elena began to laugh out loud. "You think that I will let you decide the fate of humanity. Brothers against brothers, mothers against children, and families torn apart for your legacy! I will end this, Grandmaster." Elena dropped the fake crystal and resealed her suit. "I will kill, until all of the evil is gone!"

Michael and the men wearing the arm bands drew their swords and patiently waited, "Honor Guards remember what I've told you. If we fail, the master will die!"

Elena showed no restraint, not even at the words 'Honor Guards'. She charged the eleven men and unleashed everything she had upon them.

_Coming soon; "The End of a Legacy"_


	7. Chapter 7

**The End of a Legacy**

Puddles of blood stained the soft soil beneath their feet, splashing upward with every step they took. They were constantly shifting and maneuvering around the aggression of the Reclaimer, and trying to keep her off balance. The Honor Guards had been preparing for this day for more than a year, fearing that it would come to this, but none the less preparing for it. Their duty was to protect the Grandmaster at all cost. The method of attack was constant movement, attack and retreat, yet remaining completely unpredictable in their actions.

Elena swung and missed numerous times. They would come within reach of her sword and then retreat. Some of the guards did not dare to attack at all and simply ran across her path as another attacked. She couldn't track their patterns at all. They were mixing their movements and attacking at random; yet it was too organized to be random.

The sky grew cloudy as a storm began to brew, blocking the afternoon sun as thunder rumbled within. The Grandmaster and her watchmen support simply watched on as the lightning flashed in the distance. They ignored it, and watched as the honor guards toyed with the Reclaimer, each knowing that at any moment Elena could turn the tied on them.

Elena shouted in pain as a blade struck across her back. She turned frantically, swinging with full aggression, yet missed the man by inches. Again she felt pain, and swung toward nothing. Their strategy was affective, confusing her senses with the constant shifting of their positions. If one began to attack, he would quickly retreat as another repeated the act behind her. She didn't know who was going to approach.

A third time, but this time it was a spear into her hip. She gripped the spear and pulled the man closer, ramming her sword deep into his stomach as he stumbled toward her. The man should have let the spear go, but he was too aggressive, and it cost him. The man shouted in pain as the sky opened up and released its down pour of rain.

Elena staggered as she pulled the spear from her hip and slung the man's corpse to the ground. How long were they going to do this dance? Attack and retreat, retreat and attack, it was organized and well planed. Elena was feeling its affects. She was growing tired. She had already slain five hundred Watchmen before she began to duel with the Honor Guards, and now she was beginning to feel the weight of her sword. She had to think. She wasn't going to be able to maintain her poise for much longer. But she had to fight on; she had to fight longer than the Honor Guards. She had to find another level of energy, or cut these men down before she could no longer fight.

The sound of heavy breathing caught Elena's ears and she zeroed in on the source.

One of the guards was gasping heavily, growing tired. She found a weak link in the Honor Guards tactics. She dashed toward him, ignoring the others as they motioned toward her. The honor guards were forcing her into being defensive, but she knew she had to take the offensive if she were to survive.

The man watched her approach and jumped clear, hoping to get away, yet he wasn't faster than Elena's determination. She was upon him before he could manage to think of an escape. Elena cut through him as two swords racked across her back. She shouted in agony, her mind finally succumbing to the numerous wounds. She was exhausted. She had been fighting none stop for almost an hour, and the blood loss wasn't helping. She staggered forward and planted a knee in the muddy, blood soaked, top soil.

"We have her!" One of the guards cheered, and along with four other guards, they charged.

"Fools!" The Grandmaster shouted, yet her words entered their ears too late.

Blood flashed across the landscape and mixed with the falling rain, as body parts tumbled to the ground. Even weakened, Elena was still a powerful foe. They had attacked all at once, and she cut them down with two mighty swings. She stood to her feet, her legs shaking from the strain, and faced the last four men.

Michael glared her sternly. He had yet to attack or make a move, and Elena wondered why he was holding back. The last three of the Honor Guards at his side quickly surrounded her, and they watched for an opening. Michael watched as Elena struggled to hold up her sword, her muscles had finally met their limit… yet the words of the Grandmaster filled him.

"_This is the potential of a pure Reclaimer at its peak; a monster."_

Elena was wounded, bleeding heavily, exhausted, yet she still stood upon weakened legs. How much longer could this monster fight? Michael knew that he himself was a Reclaimer, but he was not nearly as foolish to believe that he could match Elena's skill. She had the addition of training within the Ark, and using the teachings of the ancient Forerunner ways. His only hope was to get her as weak as he could.

He would wait as the Honor Guards drained her last bit of energy, and then deliver the fatal blow; if he could.

The three guards kept their distance and jabbed their swords inward. Elena shuffled away, trying to avoid and block their swings, but she was stabbed in the thigh. She winced in pain, and attacked the closer of the guards. He retreated and the other two came to his aid; stabbing Elena twice more. Blood seeped from the fresh wounds as rain water dripped from her mask.

The mighty Reclaimer crashed face first into the soupy mix of blood and mud.

- - - - - - - -

"_Stand, Elena. If you can't hold your stamina, than you will never be able to fight an army alone."_

The voice softly echoed in her mind. It was her father. She was recalling a distant memory, from many years ago. The training her father had given her to defend her ground against constant attacks.

"_Remember child, balance is nothing without foresight. Strength is useless without a clear mind."_

"Father…" Elena sobbed, her memories swelling into her. If she died, if she failed, than the Watchmen would win.

"_Face them or fail! Defend your ground. This is all you have to do."_

- - - - - - - -

The three guards watched as Elena planted her palms into the muddy ground. They wanted to charge at her exposed back, but they had witnessed that mistake earlier. They continued their game of chess; attacking and retreating. One man stabbed Elena in her back as she stood, but she made no sound, as if she was unaffected.

The Grandmaster's eyes widened, as she watched Elena rise into an unconscious stagger. "Micheal! Now you will see what the Forerunners have made!" Elena seemed refreshed, renewed, almost as if she had found more energy. But the Grandmaster knew the truth, that Elena was no longer conscious of her body. Her mind had switched into warriors trance, and her physical injuries would no longer slow here down. This was what she was expecting, but fearing that it would happen. "Archers, ready your arrows! The monster … has awakened; the weapon of the Forerunners. It will not stop until it can no longer breathe." The master pulled up her knife, not that it would do her any good, but she held it firm. This wasn't the first time she had seen this display. Elena was displaying an almost animalistic quality, her mind shutting down to its most basic of instincts; survival.

An honor guard slashed at Elena, but within an instant of hitting her she dodged it, gripped the sword with her free hand, and split the man in two with her sword. The other guards retreated quickly and attacked, repeating their earlier games. But Elena seemed to ignore their display. The guard jumped around her, circling her, and then stabbed at her back. The moment the blade touched her, she spun on her heel, swinging her sword in a wide arc and cut through the very rain itself. Her sword split the guard's sword and his arm. He yelled in pain as he stumbled backward, but Elena quickly stabbed him in the chest, ending his blood curling shriek.

Michael and the last guard backed away. "She was barely able to stand a moment ago. What is this?" Elena turned her head toward Michael and the guard, flinging the dripping water from her mask. She lowered her stance and sprang into the air. The guard jumped in front of Michael as Elena fell toward him. His sword jabbed upward, grazing Elena across the shoulder, yet she still swung her sword with a clean stroke; cutting the guards arm off. Elena then planted her hand on the Honor Guards face and aggressively pushed him into the ground. She squeezed his face as a low growl rumbled from her mouth; crushing his skull in her palm. Michael took the chance and swung his sword across Elena's head. He was fast, much faster than the guards, and struck her mask dead on, knocking it off.

Elena was jostled by the blow and tumbled to the side. Her life was saved by the thickness of the metal mask, and she quickly rolled to her feet. Michael gazed into her eyes and saw only her ferocious display of raw aggression, and the lack of emotion within.

She hissed toward Michael and sprinted toward him, swinging her sword wildly without control or order. He blocked her blows, but the power behind the swings caused him to stagger backwards. He kicked out, catching Elena in the gut, yet she fought on, uncaring. He tried to fight back, but she was too fast and too aggressive.

"What are you?" Michael questioned aloud as he watched blood poor from her wounds. With every flex of muscle in her body, blood boiled outward from the cuts and wounds. Elena was bleeding feverishly yet she didn't care. What Michael was seeing was humanly impossible, even for a Reclaimer. Elena struck Michael across the chest, putting a sizeable gash in his skin, but it merely tossed him several yards away. He slid in the mud and blood, and shook the shock from his head as he stood to his feet.

The Grandmaster stepped forward. "Archers! Fire!"

Elena stood alone as a wave of Arrows began to flow toward her. She snarled at Michael and prepared to charge him, but the sound of splitting air caught her ear. She turned as the Watchmen's arrows streaked toward her. There was no way to dodge them; to avoid their deadly path. But within her crazed mind, she knew that she had to end it. The Grandmaster was unguarded.

Elena reared back her sword and flung it true. The sword sailed clean through the approaching arrows as dozens of them struck her. End over end the sword flipped until it met its target, and implanted itself within the Grandmaster's chest. The master gasped as she fell backward, unable to dodge the speed of the flying sword.

The Grandmaster tumbled backward to the shock of all the Watchmen at her side. Michael ignored Elena's falling form as she slumped to her knees and then fell backward into a puddle of her own blood.

Michael slid to the master side, pushing the other Watchmen away. "Master."

"It is done… Michael. The bloodline is done. There… there are no longer any breeders… none left. Yet … there is an impure line… the Watchmen women still carry the gene. Raise them… find it. Free the Ark… and complete our duty." Michael pulled the blade from the master's chest, though life had left her. He stood to his feet and glared back at the fallen body of the pure blooded Reclaimer, the last of her kind.

"Watchmen, it is done." Michael dropped the sword and let the rain wash away the blood from his face and chest. "The blood feud has ended."

"What of the Ark and our duty?" A watchman questioned.

Michael looked back to them, somewhat concerned that they cared. "Without the Key, there is nothing. It would be best if we merely forgot it all."

The Watchmen were perplexed by these words and looked to each other in confusion.

- - - - - - - -

**Egypt  
3115 BC**

The sun shined brilliantly overhead as Jacob climbed the steps into the temple of King Narmer, passing guards without concern. He was the most respected man in Egypt, second only to the royal family. He was the advisor to the King, the Pharaoh of all Egypt. He stepped into throne room as servants and hand maids attended to the King's young and wife.

Jacob stepped slowly and proudly across the room. He had bathed, shaved and dressed in his royal robes, all to regain his place at the King's side. As he walked into the highest room, a servant pulled back the curtain, unblocking his path into the massive room.

Narmer stepped passed his lead architect, leaving the table plans as they were, and addressed his returning advisor. "Jacob, my friend!"

"My King, it is good to see you once again." Jacob bowed respectfully.

"And I am for you as well." Narmer laughed. The two men shuffled off to a quiet corner to speak in private. "Do you have news of my mother? What of the war?"

"All has been settled." Jacob softly added. "I believe there is nothing more to worry over. You have nothing to fear from you mother, or the Reclaimer. This world belongs to humanity now."

Narmer smiled. "Good. I will advise my army to hunt down the last of the Watchmen. We must be certain that the Ark is hidden, and we can not risk them sharing its location. And what of Tisha and Michael, have they survived?"

"Michael fought bravely, and thanks to your mother, survived against the Reclaimer." Jacob smiled. "But Tisha did not survive. However, everything still went according to plan."

"I wish it did not have to be this way. But it is for the best. When Michael returns, I want him to be proud of his duty. He has helped end the feud, and now we can all live in peace." He looked to Jacob, "How did Tisha die."

"Michael killed her."

Narmer frowned heavily in disapproval. "To be killed by the one you love most. This was my mother's doing. She had no intentions of finding a peaceful solution, and tricked Michael into killing his own blood."

Jacob agreed. "Yes. Yet Tisha was quite formidable. If the tied was turned, she would have killed Michael for betraying her family. Aside from this pain, what shall we do with the Ark?"

"Nothing. Let it stay where it may. My mother's followers will soon be dead, and Michael will return with any information he gathered." Narmer looked out of the window nearest his location and smiled softly. "Michael will be happy to see his wife again."

Jacob laughed in return. "Yes, he has not seen her in two months. But more importantly, does this mean that I should address you as the Grandmaster now?"

"No, Jacob. Ending this blood feud was all that mattered. If I take a title, it will only restart things." Narmer pulled up his wrist guard and examined the fresh crystal within it. "Tell the Archangel's that their debt has been paid, and they can now consider themselves a part of the family once again. All of this blood shed for one tiny crystal."

Jacob sharply questioned. "The Archangels?"

"Yes. A man named Gabriel arrived several days before you. I knew he was an Archangel the moment we met. He brought me the crystal, as it was what Tisha had ordered him to do."

Jacob sighed softly. "So you have the key. Tisha was far wiser than I thought. To think that she knew you were involved with this."

"She will be greatly missed. Her death, and how she died, will forever be a strong blow to my heart; as well as Michael's. Though he may not show it, as Reclaimers are a complex people; even the impure ones."

"The location of the Ark will once again be secret, as soon as the last of the Watchmen are dealt with." Jacob folded his arms and watched as Narmer gazed at the crystal on his wrist.

"Even still… so much has been done for this tiny rock."

- - - - - - - -

Back in the south, the blood soaked soil was quickly being washed away by another heavy rain. Dozens of men continued to dig graves for the hundreds of fallen men and women; those that had stood against the Reclaimer, Elena. It had been four days since that bloody battle and the bodies were being scavenged by vultures and parasites. The smell upon the air was foul and rotten, but these men knew that they had to work or disease and bacteria could begin to spread.

One man stumbled upon the fallen body of young child. Her lifeless corpse was blue and cold and the foul stench of her deathly wound began to fill his nostrils.

"Poor child." The man stated as he knelt at her side. "I have found here!" His scream echoed across the site and many of the men tossed their digging tools and raced to his side. Even in the rain they knelt at her side, showing respect for the young child that had reunited them with their tribe. The Archangels were no longer outcasts, or exiles, but had finally been reunited with a tribe that no longer existed. The Reclaimers were gone, and only King Narmer's court carried the last of their seed, the impure.

"Lady Tisha, we thank you for your sacrifice." One of the Archangels spoke with a heavy heart. Another man reached down and began to wrap her body in bandages so that she could be carried to a nearby temple, where her organs would be removed and her wounds sealed. She would pass on to the afterlife as a Queen in their hearts. "May the Gods keep you, and protect you in the next life. And may it be peaceful and pleasant for all eternity."

The Archangels stood and returned to their duties of digging graves for the dead, while two men finished wrapping Tisha in bandages and carried her away. One man turned and began to head toward the center of all the bodies and upon the ground he found several arrows covered in blood. He knelt beside them and examined them closely as another man came to his side.

"What have you found?"

"These arrows look as though they were torn from the body. Yet I have not seen any of the dead with arrow wounds." The two men examined the area thoroughly in an attempt to find a body that had been pierced by arrows, yet none were found.

"Look at this!" The man knelt and picked up a muddy slab of steel. As the rain fell it washed away the mud, and revealed the Reclaimers mask. "This belonged to the lady Elena."

He turned to the group and shouted aloud, "Has anyone found the Lady Elena's body?"

_Finale… **"And the start of a new"**  
Coming soon_

_

* * *

_

**Notes: Sorry for the short length. This chapter left me somewhat mixed. Though I liked it, it still felt... well... I don't know, It was as if I was "outside myself". Comments would be greatly appreciated.**

**-Soulguard **


	8. Chapter 8

**And the start of a new**

**The New Land  
South of Egypt  
3115 BC**

Pain coursed throughout her body as she opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry, but she instantly recognized the fabric tent hanging over her head. She wanted to see where she was, and when she attempted to lift her head sudden pain shot down her spine. She winced.

Never in her life had she felt such intense pain. Her body felt dead and lifeless, yet she could feel every inch of herself. She was alive, somehow she had lived. She closed her eyes and accepted whatever fate would have in store for her. She didn't know where she was, or if she was in good keeping, but she couldn't move and could barely breathe.

"You have awakened."

Elena opened her eyes to see who had spoken. The man's voice was deep, yet he was out of view and she could not move in order to see him. She attempted to open her mouth and speak, but even that began to hurt. She cursed in her mind; how frail this Reclaimer had become.

"Do not attempt to move, your body was severally wounded. It is awkward that a woman of such rare beauty can maintain such wounds. Your injuries are extensive, yet you have survived through the worst of it. It has been a long six days." The man began to shuffle around the small tent and then returned to Elena's side. "I assume you do not know me, nor could you, I am merely a traveler. But I stopped upon the trail and found you lying in a thicket. I believed you to be dead, but to my surprise you were alive… barely. You should rest. When you wake up you should attempt to eat. Though, I will admit, it will be very hard."

His voice was soothing, and Elena had no other choice but to agree. For now she was in the hands of a complete stranger. She closed her eyes, and instantly returned to sleep.

The next day Elena once again opened her eyes and glared into the tent's ceiling. Her eyes no longer hurt, but moving was still going to be painful. The man leaned over her and smiled brightly. He was older, much older, with a graying beard and heavy eyes.

"My name is Scion… it is an odd name, I know, but many have learned to accept it. You should eat something. First we need to sit you up. You have been lying on your back for seven days."

Scion gripped Elena under her arms, and she instantly felt as though she was being stabbed again. She wanted to scream, shout, or do anything that would help alleviate the anguish, but she knew it was pointless. As Scion cautiously and slowly lifted her up, she began to shed tears of pain. Her teeth held taught as she tried to endure it. No matter how hard she tried she could not push the pain out of her mind. It was there, and it was unreal.

"There we go." Scion smiled as he pulled away. He dried Elena's tears. "I can imagine that was very painful. Forgive me." Elena simply nodded. The pain was easing away, but she knew that this was only the beginning. She was finally able to see herself as she leaned back against a pallet of hay. Her body was completely wrapped in bloody bandages. She tried to move her fingers and was successful, yet it was painful.

"Your bandages will need to be changed again. My wife will see to it after you've eaten." Scion leaned over to a table beside Elena and pulled down a small dish. "This is merely soup, and it is no thicker than water so you should be able to swallow it. I've been giving you water periodically, but this will still be difficult. Try your best to swallow; your body will remember."

Scion tilted the bowl slowly to Elena's lips, but only a little. Elena had indeed forgotten how to swallow… she gagged and spat the soup out. The action sent chills down her body and she tensed up from the jolt.

"It's okay. Relax. I expected the first bit to be hard. Now, try again." Scion dried her mouth and waited for her to relax, and then repeated the action.

- - - - - - - -

The water of the lake was cool yet warm upon her skin. It had been many weeks since she was able to wash by herself, and Elena took full enjoyment of it. She submerged herself up to her neck and then leaned forward, dipping her head slowly beneath the water's surface. She pulled up and stood tall, letting the water drain from her form. She turned and began to walk the few feet back toward the lakes edge, where several other women were also washing themselves and clothing.

She knew none of them, yet they all knew her. To them, she was the quiet one, the girl who did not speak and nearly died several weeks before. The women watched as Elena's physically impressive form slowly walked out of the water, her muscles flexed with every step, and dozens of battle scars marked her body. If it were not for her female attributes, they would have sworn she was a man.

"And how are you this glorious morning?" Questioned the eldest woman; Scion's wife. Elena simply smiled and nodded her answer of 'okay'. "Good. As of today, Scion believes that you are ready to do as you wish. You are more than welcome to stay with us, but you'll need to work. But if you choose to leave, than we will not stop you."

Elena lowered her head and examined the arrow wounds upon her chest and stomach. They had healed nicely, but she barely remembered how she acquired them. The last thing she remembered about the battle was falling into the mud, and hearing her father's voice. The battle was intense and she had fought and killed so many Watchmen. Her body was mentally and physically exhausted from fighting them all, and then the Honor Guards came out. Their skill was only slightly better than the other Watchmen, but they made up for it with their attack method. Her wounds, blood loss and exhaustion were simply too much, and finally she was defeated; but somehow she survived. She brushed aside the thought and looked to the woman.

"I…" Elena began, and everyone looked at her in amazement. "… I must thank him before I go. There is… much I must do, and staying with you any longer would not be in your best interest."

The woman smiled. "Looking at your wounds, and nursing you back to health over the past two weeks, has allowed me to imagine that you live a hard life. We believed that you were being chased, but there was one man who showed great interest in you. He told us to keep you hidden and safe until you were able to stand on your own."

"Who?"

"He merely said that his name was Jacob." The woman thought. Elena's eyes grew wide as she continued. "I believe he has the same name as the King's Advisor, but what would he care for a female warrior such as you?"

Elena clinched her fist, "I wish to speak with him!" She reached for her clothes and immediately dressed.

"Go to Scion. He will tell you were he is."

- - - - - - - -

Elena stumbled upon a small camp at the edge of Scion's village. Two horses and several bags of supplies were scattered about. She approached the horses and petted them tenderly; they were a sure sign that their owner was a man of wealth. The sun had set, and this was the location that Scion had told her to go to. She didn't have to wait long for the owner to return; a sudden shifting of sand caught her attention. She spun around to see who it was, but she could only move at a fraction of her former speed; she was still considerably weak.

Jacob stopped in his tracks as he watched Elena prepare to draw her blade. "Once again we meet by camp fire. Will this meeting be better or worse than our first?"

"Depending on how you answer my questions."

"You can talk now! Good. Scion had told me that you had chosen not to speak. I have been watching you for several days, since I learned that you survived." Jacob walked into his camp and sat by the fire. "Come, join me. Let us talk."

Elena smirked and sat across from Jacob, "The King's advisor? Why didn't you tell us?"

"I had my reasons. In this world, you must be cautious as to whom you trust."

"The watchmen won, I think; why am I still alive?"

"No one won, Elena. King Narmer and I have assured that things are now… better. No longer is there division. You are alive, for as long as you are not a threat. The Ark is secret once again, and it is safe. The Luminous Key is kept secret, and its location known only to the most guarded and trusted of individuals."

"So, King Narmer has taken over."

Jacob chuckled. "No. No one is leading what does not exist. There are no longer any Watchmen or Reclaimers… even Michael has thrown away all ties to the Tribe. The Archangels have returned to their normal lives, and are content with being recognized as normal. We are simply human now, Elena. You are human. The old ways must be forgotten."

"You can't simply wipe out an entire tribe and expect people to forget." Elena huffed.

"Were you not the one bent of revenge? Were you not the one who was going to destroy all the Watchmen? Is that any different then what we have now?" Jacob stood and began to dig through one of his bags. He pulled up a large package and tossed it to Elena. "If you wish to once again dawn that mask and head guard, than do so. But I trust you will find it much more difficult to achieve your goals."

Elena held her mask and helmet and the memories of the battle flooded into her mind. "My duty is to guard the Ark and protect the Key. I've been raised all of my life to do this… but without me… without me you have achieved what I could not." Elena rubbed the left temple of her mask, where a large chunk was cut away by Michael's sword. "Jacob… was I wrong? Were the Reclaimers wrong"

Jacob was somewhat astonished by her sudden question. "That is out of character of you Elena. Generally you would be telling me what to do, or threatening me." Jacob chuckled to himself. "Who knows if we were wrong or right, the point is that we are alive and the Ark is safe. Narmer has sent many people to live near it, and to build a village over it. It will be forever buried…"

Elena cut in, "You know where it is?"

"I see… so the Grandmaster did not tell you." Jacob thought aloud. "I have been placed in charge of overseeing the rise of this new village. We will no longer be associated with Egypt, as this new land is fairly far away from it. Well beyond the mouth of he Nile. We were close to it before the battle. Would you like to come with me?"

Elena hadn't noticed that Jacob had walked around the fire and was standing next to her. "If I am close by, I may have the urge to be over protective. No one must go near it. It is too advanced for normal people to understand."

"It is buried, deep within the Earth and shielded from the eyes of humanity. You have nothing to fear. But wouldn't you feel much better knowing that you can still be close to it in the event of an emergency?"

Elena stood and looked into Jacob's eyes. "But you are telling me to forget everything that I am."

"No Elena. I am telling you to forget the past, and start over. Things are new and the way we act must change."

"Start over…"

"Wash your hands of everything in your past. Help us rebuild the safety of the Ark, until it is truly needed. The Grandmaster thought that now was the time for us to take the Ark to the stars and Rebuild the Empire of the Gods, but now is not that time."

"When the time comes, there will be a sign." Elena sighed. She nodded toward Jacob and they cleaned up the camp, making their way to the last location of the Ark.

Over the years, the new land grew more and more fertile as the village of Elena and Jacob grew. The Ark of old was forgotten, and as the Watchmen of old died of age, they dared not share their stories to their young. King Narmer's legacy eventually passed on to his descendants and after two hundreds years, the Luminous Key was returned to its rightful owner, and rested upon her wrist.

Elena had lived a wonderful life, peaceful, and raised her young as any mother would. She told them many stories of her youth, but her greatest story was that of the Luminous Key and the Ark; a magical machine that could save the world from the mighty flood. It was a bedtime story of sorts, and was passed down to her descendants. It was a chronicle of her life, with small alterations to conceal the truth.

Elena's funeral was a glorious event. The village she left behind was not ten times larger than when she first lived began its construction, and everyone in the village knew her well. The temple built in her honor was created by everyone in the village and was their most sacred of locations. She outlived all of her husbands and some of her children, but she was able to see her bloodline grow for hundreds of years. Elena's body was sealed within her tomb in the costal village in Eastern Africa, at the age of four hundred and ten. And as she was buried, she wore upon her arm the keepsake of her family; a glowing red jewel.

The legend told that one day Elena herself would rise from her grave with the Jewel, and the Ark would come with her to save the world from the next incarnation of the Flood. Her grave was forever protected from tomb raiders, or those seeking to see if the legend was real. But the last resting spot of the Ark was never found by any outsiders, and the Tomb of the Luminous Key remained unopened.

- - - - - - - -

**Kenya  
August 10, 2517**

"Mommy, I don't understand!" The little girl cried as she was forced into the sizeable shuttle. The young six year old girl's mother was frantically carrying as much supplies as possible within her backpack. The two shuffled into the shuttle door as the last call to board was made. They pushed through the crowded isle, but tried to maintain a low profile amongst the dozens of other passengers.

"Just trust me, Kelly!" The woman huffed as she dragged her daughter down the isle to a nearby seat. "We have to go. We can't stay here any longer."

"But why now?" Kelly questioned. She wasn't afraid, not in the least likely, but she was more concerned as to why her mother was acting so fretful.

Kelly's mom sat and held Kelly by the hand. The chair instantly switched to gravity-lock status, and they were locked in. The other passengers looked on nervously as Kelly continued to question why they had to leave so suddenly. Her mother ignored the gazes of the other passengers as she ran her hand upon her temple. She looked out of the port window at the flight deck below, to see if anyone was going to attempt to stop the shuttle from pulling away from the spaceport gangplank. The ship would be taking off soon, and the sooner the better.

"It's time for us to leave, sweetheart. That's all you need to know." Finally, with a sense of calm, Kelly's mother smiled down at her young daughter. The door to the shuttle closed and the flight attendees motioned through the isles, checking to see if each seat was working properly. The other passengers began to take their seats and talked amongst themselves; it was a very reassuring moment that they would be flying out of orbit soon.

Kelly finally relaxed with her calming mother's smile. "Where are we going?"

"Anywhere but here." She quickly replied. "First we're contacting to the Orbital Transfer Platform and board a Star Liner. We're going to see the universe. And we won't stop until we see it all." She smiled again, adding more relief to Kelly's eyes. The young girl smiled happily at this notion, she had only been to two worlds in her life, her mother was constantly on the move, and never let Kelly out of her site.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, this is the Captain speaking. I just received word from the tower that… we will be slightly delayed before takeoff. At this time the Grav-Lock will be released and you are free to move about the cabin."_

"Damn it." Kelly's mother quickly became more agitated. "I knew we stayed on Earth too long."

"But mom, you said we had to see great grammy's tomb, and the rest of the family." Kelly softly added, sensing that something was severally bothering her mother.

She ignored Kelly's words and waved to the attendant. "Excuse me, but what's the delay?"

"I'm sorry ma'am. I am not really sure. It may be a simple electro storm in the atmosphere. Nothing to worry about."

"Damn it." She sulked back into her seat, knowing that it was more than that. And with that thought her communications chatter began to vibrate. She slowly pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the number. It was an invisible connection, dialed directly to her chatter and bypassing the Chatter Net. "We have to get off… we have to get off!"

"Momma?" Kelly nervously questioned as her mother gripped her arm and pulled her free of the chair. She hefted Kelly into her arms and began to race to the shuttle door; leaving her backpack under the seat. The passengers watched nervously as the woman and child raced to the rear of the shuttle, startling them into questions.

They arrived at the door, fought through the attendants grasp, and flung open the door. By now, Kelly was completely shocked and not sure what was happening. She clung to her mother with all her might. The shuttle door flung open and her mother sprang across the small gap to the gangplank.

"Jesus lady! Think of your daughter!" An attendant screamed as she watched them race out of sight. She yelled back to another attendant, "Call security!"

Kelly, held tightly in her mothers arms, watched as the hallway zoomed passed her sight. Her mother was fast, very fast, and even with the weight of her six year old daughter in her arms, she was hard to catch. She ducked into an alcove at the spaceport's main lobby and finally answered the chatter.

"What do you want?" She nervously questioned.

"_Tiffany. Stop this! Stop running! Think of Kelly… think of what you are doing to her right now. This is her destiny."_

"Destiny my ass. She is the only true family I have left, and I'm not letting you take her away from me. Screw you and military dogs you serve!"

"_You know you can't get away, Tiffany. Do you think I would let anything happen to her? She's my niece and the youngest in our family. I promise you, she will have the best treatments known to the military."_

Tiffany held Kelly tightly to her chest as she scanned the area to make sure no one was around. "I don't have a family anymore. My family wouldn't do this! It's a stupid story, Elizabeth. How can you expect me to believe in it? I never did and I never will! Leave us alone." She closed the chatter frequency and pocketed the device. She then peeped around the corner to make sure she wasn't seen and began to walk across the massive lobby of the spaceport.

The crowd of daily travelers was numerous. It was early in the day and a peek travel time for off world visits, and therefore Tiffany felt it would be easy to get lost in the crowd. Her communications chatter had long been debugged, making it nearly impossible for anyone to track her movements. Tiffany knew that it was going to be hard getting off world, but she had to get Kelly away from them; the group she once called her family.

She pressed forward, walking toward the main door as fast as she could, but without making a scene. It was hard to just get to the spaceport, but Elizabeth knew where she was and that meant that the military was already there looking for her. She approached the main foyer which would lead to the city tram system, but Tiffany stopped as she glared into Elizabeth's eyes; her youngest sister and Lieutenant in the UNSC Marine Corps. Her path was blocked.

"Don't run." Elizabeth softly stated. "My agents are scattered throughout the lobby."

Tiffany squeezed Kelly tightly in her arms, nervously backing away. "I won't let you. I won't let you take my baby." In a desperation move that only a mother could understand, Tiffany charged toward Elizabeth and the tram door. She lowered her shoulder in attempt to run her little sister over, but was quickly gripped by several casually dressed men. Kelly tumbled out of her arms and Tiffany screamed in desperation to retrieve her child, while the two marines pinned her to the ground.

"Momma?" Kelly questioned aloud as she watched her mother being forcefully held down by two men. The crowd of patrons in the spaceport lobby quickly began to wonder what the commotion was.

Elizabeth knelt down and helped Kelly to her feet, as she looked into the enclosing crowd. "Everyone, evac." She placed her hand over her ear and whispered, "Transport, prep for launch." The men picked up Tiffany and muffled her mouth so that her screams would not stir up anymore attention. They then carried her out of the station and toward the tram station exterior, where a military transport was waiting. The ship's engines hummed to life as the group approached.

The door to the ship parted and a woman stepped out. "Is all of this really necessary? We could have tracked her down eventually."

Elizabeth ignored the woman's tone, and picked Kelly up and into her arms. "This is a family situation, Doctor. I understand the importance of your research, but for this child I assure you that things will be different."

The doctor folded her arms across her chest as the Kelly and Elizabeth boarded the shuttle. "It is easier on the family if they are unaware. Just because she is your sister, does not mean that she will understand the nature of what we are going to do with her child. We should treat her the same way we treat the others." She then watched as the child's muffled mother was dragged passed her. She could only look down as Tiffany tearfully attempted to scream and fight of the two soldiers holding her. The doctor then turned and boarded the ship as it began to lift off into the African sky.

The door closed behind the Doctor and she sat beside Elizabeth and Kelly, "There are other candidates, Lieutenant. Once I meet with Lieutenant Keyes, we can simply find a replacement for her."

Kelly sat quietly as she watched her mother struggle against the men holding her. They sat across from each other in the dark belly of the military aircraft. Kelly seemed somewhat emotionless at the situation, yet her eyes were transfixed on her mother's. Tiffany's tearful sobs were muffled by the thick fabric stuffed into her mouth.

Elizabeth placed her arms around Kelly and answered the Doctor. "You need her, Doctor. I assure you, the success of this project will depend greatly upon her."

"Why are you so sure of this, Lieutenant Rawlings?" The Doctor questioned as she leaned closer to Kelly; blocking the vision of her mother sitting across from them.

"It is highly classified, ma'am."

The Doctor raised an Eyebrow and smirked. "I have the clearance. Tell me everything…"

"You don't have the clearance for this, Doctor. This goes beyond your R-and-D teams."

"I see." The Doctor looked into Kelly's eyes, and noticed that she wasn't afraid. She was calm and very collected, yet she was concerned for her mother. "Must you hold her mother like this right in front of her? A child doesn't need to see this." She looked up to the guards, "Take her aft, the child doesn't need to see this." Tiffany screamed muffled words that the Doctor was sure to be curses and insults, perhaps even a death threat, as she was being dragged to the back of the ship, but the Doctor had other matters to attend to.

"Hello Kelly."

"Hello."

"When was the last time you had a descent meal?" The Doctor questioned with a soft smile.

"Yesterday." Kelly sulked. Elizabeth stood and walked to the back, leaving the Doctor with Kelly.

"I'll make sure you get something to eat soon. But first, I want to play a little game." The Doctor took out a coin and held it out, showing Kelly both sides.

"I like games!" Kelly smiled.

Elizabeth approached the aft compartment and glared at the two guards holding Tiffany. "Leave us." The two men released Tiffany and she kicked one of them as he walked away. The man ignored her and closed the door as he exited. Elizabeth walked closer and unbound her mouth and hands. "You had to make this…"

A solid right hook caught her square in the jaw, and Elizabeth rocked backward. She gained her composure and returned the favor. Tiffany collapsed to the deck and held her bloody jaw.

"Do you feel better, sis?" Elizabeth smirked.

Tiffany sat up and whipped her jaw. "I can't believe it. You actually buy into this bullshit! I never should have come back to Earth. You used our family traditions to get my daughter. It was a ceremony, and because of you they are going to take my daughter."

"I did what I needed to so that I could talk to you before anything unnecessary happened. I know you would comeback for our Ancestors Vigil in Mombasa; it was the only way. Otherwise ONI would have taken her under your nose, and you never would have known. The day she was born, I told you she wasn't going to be normal! I told you she was special."

"I don't care! She's my daughter! I won't let you take her!"

"Damn it, Tiffany! Why Kelly was blessed to you, is beyond me." Elizabeth paced around the room. "She is going to be a soldier. She is going to be the best soldier this military has ever seen. Don't you get it? It's all true. I've seen it. When I joined the military and they traced my bloodline, they let me see it!"

"It?" Tiffany questioned.

"The Ark is real, Tiffany. Kelly is a Reclaimer by birth; the first to be born in nearly five thousand years. It's not a fairytale, Tiffany. I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't, but when they told me about the Spartan Project, I saw her name on it. There are others with our bloodline, but not nearly is pure as hers. We need her."

"But if the story is true, than there are no more Watchmen or Reclaimers; the Legacy died with Elena. That's why we have the Candle Vigil every five years." Tiffany nervously stated. Reciting her limited knowledge of the story her father use to tell.

"So the story goes. But none the less, Kelly had a gene within her blood that none of us have seen. They crossed her blood with that of Elena's DNA, the similarities are astounding. They want Kelly to spear head another movement. Back then, the Reclaimers were almost supreme beings because they were so powerful, but over time our bloodline has greatly thinned out. There's more data in the Ark, but only a few people have been allowed to study it, they won't let me access any of its systems…"

"Systems? It's a computer?" Tiffany frantically questioned.

Elizabeth paused, knowing that she had probably said too much. "Never mind. The point is you must let Kelly go. I'm giving you an option that none of the other parents will receive. You will have the knowledge that she is alive. You will know that your daughter will become a Spartan. I'm telling you this because you are a part of this legacy. There are various others from our family that are being sought, but Kelly is the only true blood to be born. She's special and we need her."

"No. Just because the stories are real, does not change anything. I'm not letting you take my daughter away from me. She's not special in anyway."

Elizabeth folded her arms across her chest and glared at Tiffany. "Kelly was able to walk at the age of eight months, speak simple words at seven months, and is already able to run a full forty yard sprint without getting winded. No child, other then those of Reclaimer blood, could possibly achieve these feats. She will not be nearly as strong as the last Reclaimers, but she will be special."

"How did you…"

"I've been watching her growth since the day she was born. It was my duty, to know everything I can about every child born in the last decade, within our family."

"I don't care what you know or what you think! You are not taking her!"

"You have no choice." Elizabeth motioned toward the door. "At this point, you can't stop me from taking her. I simply thought it would be easier on you if I told you. In the end Kelly is going to Reach, and she will become a Spartan. You can either accept it, or you can stay locked up while we cover up her disappearance." Lieutenant Elizabeth Rawlings gripped the door handle and motioned to open it. "The stories were true, Tiffany. It is time for us to fulfill our duty. When the time is right, we will reveal the Ark to the world, and Reclaim what we lost. But for now it will be secret and safe, and if you try to interfere with this plan, then I don't know what the rest of our family will do to you." The door parted and Elizabeth stepped through, she could hear her older sister sobbing behind her, and she closed the door quickly and locked Tiffany inside.

The fate of Kelly was bigger than all of them. She was the first child in thousands of years to show signs of having pure Reclaimer genes. Though she would never display the power that Elena had, it was reassuring to Elizabeth that she had made the correct step. For so long she had listened to her father's stories, and feared the day of the Flood, but now a Reclaimer had been found, and with the Ark they would all be saved.

Elizabeth looked across the ship as the Doctor continued to play with Kelly, and she smiled to herself. "Kelly, can I tell you a story?"

"I like stories! But where is momma?"

"She'll be out soon, she needs to calm down first."

"Okay." Kelly sulked.

The doctor stood up and began to walk to the front of the ship. "There is something about this situation that I don't like, Lieutenant."

"We'll discuss it later." Elizabeth smirked.

"Very well. I need to contact Lieutenant Keys and tell him to prep the ship." The Doctor walked to the cockpit of the aircraft and closed the door behind her.

Elizabeth turned back to Kelly and questioned, "Has your mommy told you the story; _Guardian of the Luminous Key_?"

"No. Tell me, tell me!" Kelly sat intently as Lieutenant Rawlings sat beside her, put her arms around her, and began to tell to tell her an _edited_ version of Elena's Tale.

**The End**

_Halo: Guardian of the Luminous Key © Soulguard 2005  
Written and Created by SoulGuard  
Characters based on the characters from Halo, Halo 2  
Excerpts from The Halo Novel's © Bungie and Del Rey  
Based on the Video Game Halo, Halo 2  
Halo© Bungie and Microsoft Game Studios  
Halo 2© Bungie and Microsoft Game Studios_

_

* * *

_

**Final Note: Well I hope you enjoyed this little adventure. Though it was short I hope it helped give more balance to the Halo Universe... or my side of it. There are several References to Elizabeth Rawlings in IIWYH and she will have another huge role in Book 3 (Path of Reclamation). Final comments and reviews are much appreciated. As I know some of you will have a lot to say about Kelly's sudden appearance._  
_**


End file.
